I Know Who Did This
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: Sam is wrongfully accused of shooting Jason in the head and putting him in a coma. Jason's awake now and will stop at nothing to prove Sam's innocents and find who really did this to him. Taking anyone down that stands in his way. Chapter 25 is the last.
1. Chapter 1

Sam McCall sits alone on the cold concrete floor of her prison cell at Pentonville. She rests her chin on her knees thinking of all those on the outside. Her daughter Lily, her mother Alexis, her sisters Kristina and Molly, her cousin Nikolas, her best friend Maxie, and most importantly the man she loves Jason Morgan. Jason occupies most of Sam's thoughts because he's in a coma and no one will give her info on his condition. Pretty much everyone thinks she's the one that shot him in his head and put him in the coma except those she thinks of, but they can't come and see her because she's in solitaire. This makes her even lonelier. The quiet alone can make anyone crazy, right?

The only different things she sees during the day are the a set of green eye followed by the hand of the person who slides her food tray through the door for breakfast at 8am, lunch at 12pm, and for dinner at 6pm. Sam normally doesn't eat or doesn't eat too much. But today is a different day. Today, Sam will actually get to meet the person behind those green eyes. His name is Cooper Barrett and for the first time today, he was going to open the doors of her cell and talk to her.

'Hi. Um...I brought you some breakfast. I know you normally eat this stuff and I don't blame you, but maybe you should eat a little something. I know solitaire is hard and all. Well if you decide to eat, here's the food. By the way, my name is Officer Cooper Barrett, but you can call me Cooper or Coop if you want to, I mean. Okay, see you later.'

Sam just sat there staring at the wall as Cooper rambled on and on. But then Sam decided to speak.

'Nice to meet you Officer Barrett. I'm Sam, Sam McCall.'

'Nice to meet you too, Sam McCall.' Cooper said as he walked out and closed the door.

After Coop left, Sam decided to eat her breakfast. She had eggs, sausage, bacon, buttered toast and washed it down with orange juice. Sam was just finishing when Cooper returned.

'Hey, you finished your food. This is a big change. I should have talked to you a long time ago. I came back later today so I have some time to sit and talk.' Coop said.

'Are you sure you want to sit in a cell talking to a dangerous killer?' Sam asked.

'You don't look too dangerous to me. I'm sure whoever you hurt had it coming to them.' Coop answered.

'What makes you think that?' Sam asked

'Because, you would have attacked me every time II brought you your food. And you would have really gotten me this morning when I came in and introduced myself.' Coop answered with a smile and got Sam to smile too.

'A smile, that's what I was getting at. So miss McCall, who did you hurt and why?' Coop asked.

'I didn't hurt anybody...well this time. My fiancée got shot in the head and I was there. I didn't shoot him, but everyone except my family think that I did.' Sam answered.

'So where's your fiancée now and does he know that you didn't shoot him?' Coop asked.

'He's in a coma and I know he knows I didn't do it because I was standing right behind him when it happened. I caught him in my arms as we both hit the ground.' Sam says as she begins to tear up.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...' Coop began to say, but was interrupted by one of the other guards, his name was Logan Hayes.

'What's going on here Coop? The DA's been asking about you. You better come on now.' Logan warns Coop as he eyes Sam and then walks out the door.

'Maybe we can finish this discussion around lunch?' Coop asks.

'Maybe you should just stick to your job Officer Barrett. Here's your tray.' Sam says.

Cooper takes the tray and walks at the door. She looks back at Sam hoping she would look back, but she doesn't so Coop just walks out closing the door behind him. Sam goes to lie down and rest for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam enters a room from is in a room dressed in black from head to toe with a duffle bag in hand. She's loading it up with some money as she looks around hoping no one is watching her do this. She hears a noise. She pauses, but moves faster. When the bag is full, Sam zips it up and heads back out the window. But before she could get out, someone grabbed her from behind, it's a man. She drops the bag and is now fighting for her life. The man throws her on the ground then grabs a gun. Sam kicks his leg and he drops the gun. Sam grabs the gun and tries to shoot, but he stops her. She drops the gun and then he begins to choke her. He calls her a bitch, so she spits in his eye and he lets her go. Sam runs towards the door just as Jason walks in. Jason holds a gun in the mans direction as Sam stands behind him, but the man pulls the trigger too fast and hits Jason in the head.

Sam jumps up gasping for air. It was a nightmare, but not just a nightmare. She had already lived it. She wished that she didn't, but it's too late for regrets now. Someone opens the door. It's Cooper again.

'Sam, you have a visitor.' He said.

'A visitor? I thought I couldn't have visitors.' Sam responded.

'I believe she's your lawyer.' Coop said.

Sam knew who that was, her mother Alexis Davis. Cooper escorted Sam to the visitor's room to see her lawyer/mother. Cooper opened the door and Alexis stood up. Sam looked at Alexis, and then Alexis walked closer to Sam and held her arms opened. Sam and Alexis hugged as Coop left the room.

'Oh it's so great to see you sweet. You're looking thin.' Alexis said as she let go of her daughter to examine her.

'I've been a little too worried to eat. Do you have some good news?' Sam said trying to stay on subject.

'I know what you're doing and I will let you slide this time, but next time not so much.' Alexis said.

'Next time?' Sam asks curiously.

'Yep. You are now allowed visitors. You will still be in solitaire, but we're working on it.' Alexis tells her.

'We're?' Sam asks curiously again.

'Well of course me. Then there's Nikolas, Maxie helps out in her own way, here's the shocker, Ric.' Alexis says with delight.

'Ric's helping me? I don't believe it. What are you promising him? More time with Molly, sex?' Sam asked.

'I just gave him a long speech about helping his daughter's sister and yadda dada, but the important thing is that you are not alone. You hear me? We will not give up on you.' Alexis states.

'I hear you and thank you for everything. But that's enough with the doom and gloom. Tell me about Kristina and Molly.' Sam asks.

'Kristina has a cold, but when she's better I'll bring the girls by. That's all they ask about is when they can see you. If I brought Molly, Kristina wouldn't let me hear the last of it.' Alexis says with a smile on her face.

'That sounds like Kristina.' Sam laughs.

'Yes and Nikolas and Maxie should be in soon to see you too.' Alexis says to Sam who has a smile on her face. Then Alexis asks, 'You're waiting for news on Jason and Lily next right?'

'Yeah I'm just wondering' Sam says slowly.

'All I know is that he's not dead.' Alexis says.

'What? You haven't gone to see him?' Sam asked.

'I've tried, but the Quartermaines and Sonny and Carly don't care to let anyone who's on your side anywhere near Jason in fear that we will try and finish the job, that they thing you started.' Alexis says slowly trying not to hurt Sam completely.

'They really think that I did it? They think I'm this evil human being that cares about nothing. And they way that they are treating you and everyone else. What about Lily?' Sam says brokenly.

'They have Lily.' Alexis says slowly.

'Oh my! My daughter shouldn't be taken care of by people who despises her mother. Can't you do anything?' Sam asked.

'I'm trying, but I can't even get visitation. I hate this just as much as you do Sam and I'm trying.' Alexis says as she began to tear up.

'I'm sorry, I'm just...' Sam starts, but Alexis interrupts by saying...'I know how you feel. Your hands are tied and there's nothing you can do, but fuss with those who can do something. And I will stop at nothing to get you daughter back and to get you out of here.' Alexis stated.

'Thank you Alexis. I'm sorry that I'm putting all this pressure on you.' Sam says.

'Don't apologize. I would be doing this even if you didn't ask me.' Alexis says as she walks out the door.

Sam watches Alexis leave and then begins to breakdown and cry. She doesn't cry for too long because Coop walks in to let her know she has another visitor. It was a man. Sam looks at the door and says to herself, 'Jason'.


	3. Chapter 3

Then she says it out loud 'Jason.' The man walks in, it's not Jason...it's her cousin Nikolas.

'I'm sorry, I'm not Jason' he says.

'I was hoping he would come, but I'm glad that you are here.' Sam responds.

'I know. I wish I had an update on his condition, but I can't even get Emily to talk to me.' Nikolas says.

'Because of me?' Sam asked. Nikolas pauses, but then answers Sam question...'I messed things up with Emily before this whole misunderstanding with Jason occurred...' 'But it's only gotten worst since this whole misunderstanding with Jason happened right? You don't have to sugar coat anything for me.' Sam interrupts.

'I'm sorry. I came here to cheer you up and joke around, but I've failed miserably.' Nikolas confesses. Sam giggles then walks up to hug Nikolas and tells him...'just seeing your face cheers me up.' 'Well I'm glad I helped a little.' He laughs. 'Unfortunately, I have a meeting I must attend to at the hospital, so I'm going to try and find out any information I can about Jason and I'll come to see you tomorrow.' He informs her. 'See you then.' Sam says as she hugs Nikolas. She watches as Nikolas leaves and sighs. Coop walks in and tells her it's time for her to return to her cell and brings her lunch. Sam goes back to her cell and wonders if she'll ever get out to see her daughter or Jason again.

At the hospital Emily is checking Jason's vitals when Maxie walks in.

'Is he still in a coma?' Maxie asks.

'How did you get in here? Leave!' Emily demands.

'I'm just checking on my best friends' man since she can't do it herself.' Maxie says as she tries to get closer to Jason. Emily grabs her arm.

'Hey!' Maxie screams.

'You need to leave right now Maxie. You have no right to be here.' Emily screamed.

'Well all you have to do is tell me how he's doing and then I'll be gone.' Maxie screamed back. Emily walks over to the phone by Jason's bed. 'What are you doing?' Maxie asked. 'I'm calling security.' Emily said. 'Well good, they can help settle this thing or maybe not. Let's just forget that I was ever here.' Maxie changed her mind and began back up slowly. Emily dropped the phone as Sonny came in with Max and Milo.

'What's she doing here?' Sonny asked.

'I wanted to check up on Jason, but Emily asked me to leave so I'm just going to leave. Excuse me.' Maxie says as she tries to walk out, but Max and Milo won't let her though. 'I said excuse me!' Maxie said again. Then Sonny turned her around and said, 'You tell you're little girl Sam that she nor anyone else will ever get anywhere near Jason ever again. Do you understand?' 'Well Sam didn't send me...' Maxie starts, but Sonny interrupts by yelling 'Out'. Maxie runs out and straight into Elizabeth. 'Watch were you're going.' Maxie says as she walks swiftly to the elevator.

Elizabeth walks into Jason room and see Sonny, Max, and Milo standing over Jason's bed and figures that they would scare Maxie into leaving. So she sets up meeting with Sonny.

'Sonny, can talk to you for a minute?' She asked.

'Sure, what is it?' Sonny asked as they walked out into the hallway.

'I just say Maxie walk out...no excuse me practically ran out of Jason's room and onto the elevator. Now was that necessary?' she asked.

'Yes it was. Sam and her posse need to stay away from Jason. I want to keep my best friend safe in his most vulnerable time.' he explains.

'But Sam's in jail so if she did do this, Jason's safe. You don't really believe that she would send Maxie or Nikolas over to finish her job, do you? Maxie is capable of lots of things, but murder...that's crazy.' she said.

'I'm not taking any chances.' Sonny reponds. Max and Milo walk out and Sonny's ready to go. Emily comes out next.

'Hey Elizabeth.' Emily says.

'Hey Em, Sonny is way out of hand with this protecting Jason thing...'Elizabeth starts, but is then interrupted by Emily.

'No he's not, Jason's in more danger than ever...' Emily gets a page and Elizabeth decides to check Jason's charts. 'Maxie probably just wanted an update on Jason to tell Sam. That's what I can do...I can tell Sam how Jason's doing. Then that way Maxie nor Nikolas will get hurt.' Elizabeth says to herself. She takes a quick look at Jason's charts before leaving for Pentonville.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxie walks over to Kelly's and takes a set at the middle table. But then gets startled by her sister Georgie.

'Gees Georgie, why did you have to sneak up on me?' she asked.

'Sneak up? I was calling your name ever since you walked in. What is up with you?' Georgie says.

'Nothing…nothing at all. I'm going to leave.' Maxie says. She stands up and walks right into Coop. 'Excuse!' They both yelled. Maxie walked past him and out the door.

'Some people are so rude.' Coop says looking at Georgie. Georgie was too embarrassed to admit that was her sister he was talking about.

At Pentonville, Sam gets a visit from Logan who tells her she has a visitor. He escorts her to the visitor's room and the first thing she sees is Elizabeth and decides she doesn't want to see her.

'There's no way I want to be in the same room as that little twit.' Sam tells Logan.

'She came all the way up her, the least you can do is see what she wants.' Logan says. Sam agreed and went into the visitors' room.

'So what brings you here?' Sam asked.

'I know you want to know how Jason's doing.' Elizabeth says.

'You came all the way down here to tell me about Jason?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. I've seen Nikolas there and he wanted to know and then Maxie, but Sonny won't let anyone to see him. Well I can see him and his charts, so I thought that maybe I could give you updates on his condition.' Elizabeth explains. Sam just stands there. She's not sure what to think. She's been waiting to hear news about Jason, but she doesn't want Elizabeth to do her anymore favors.Sam paces for a few seconds and then finally asked, 'How is he?'

'He's still in a coma...he's not in critical condition, but he's not any better than he was when he was brought in.' Elizabeth says.

'Thank you. You can leave now.' Sam says.

'Wait! I think you might want to see these.' Elizabeth says.Sam turns around and Elizabeth is holding some pictures in her hand of Lily.

'When were these taken?' Sam asked.

'At Cam's birthday party. He wanted to invite her and Morgan and I took some pictures. I was going to give them to Nikolas when he was at the hospital early, but he left in such a hurry. I can't imagine being ripped away from either of my boys. You can keep them. I have to get back to work.' Elizabeth explains.

'Thank you.' Sam said. Elizabeth smiled and then walked out the door. Sam quickly put her pictures in her pocket before Logan came in to take her back to her cell. Elizabeth and Maxie run into each other again.

'Ugh, you again?' Maxie said as she walks pass Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't pay her any mind and went about her day. Maxie walks in the visitors room. Sam wasn't in there as promises and Maxie says, 'Who do you have to sleep with around her to get in to see you friend?' just as Coop walked in. 'You' they both said.

'You're a security guard?' Maxie asked.

'And you're here to visit your boyfriend in prison?' Coop asked.

'No, my friend Sam McCall who was wrongfully accused of shooting Jason Morgan, the love of her life.What makes you think I had a boyfriend?' Maxie rambled on.

'I just assumed. I know Sam, I can go get her for you.' He offered.

'Well run along and get her please.' she ordered. Coop just turned round and went straight to Sam's cell. He meets up with Logan.

'Hey Sam, you have visitor.' Coop says to Sam.

'She just had a visitor.' Logan says.

'Who is it?' Sam asked.

'Some rude blonde girl. I can tell her to bet it if you want me to.' Coop said. Sam knew exactly who Coop was talking about and got excited about seeing her. 'No that's okay. I don't mind seeing her.' Sam tells him. They walk back to the visitors room. Inside, Coop and Maxie exchange looks before Coop left.

'What's with you too?' Sam asked her.

'He purposely runs into me at Kelly's and now I see him here? I think he's stalking me. I don't blame him...I mean look at me, but that's just creepy. Anyways how about you? And did Elizabeth come to visit you?' Maxie rambles.

'I'm better. And Elizabeth did visit me.' Sam admits.

'Did you give her the boot?' Maxie asked.

'I was going to do that at first, but then she gave me an update on Jason's condition and pictures of Lily at Cameron's party.' Sam admits.

'So out of character, she must be trying to rub this in your face. I will straighten this out when I get back to town.' Maxie promises.

'No don't do that Maxie. She mentioned that you went to the hospital.' Sam remembers.

'Yeah and then I left.' Maxie said trying to be short.

'What happened Maxie?' Sam asked as Maxie has flashbacks of what happened in Jason's room.

'Sonny just told me to bet it.' Maxie said.

'Be honest Maxie, Did Sonny threaten you?' Sam asked wanting the whole truth.

'OK, yes he did along with Max and Milo. Emily was there to.' Maxie submits.

'Emily let that happened? She's seriously lost it.' Sam says.

'You should have seen the look on her face. She thinks I'm the enemy. Like I'm going to finish what they think you started.' Maxie explains. But before Sam could say anything else, DA Ric Lansing interrupted.

'Sam, we need to talk.' He says.

'Umm...I'm talking with her now. Wait your turn.' Maxie said.

'Now!' Ric insists.

'I'll talk to you later Maxie' Sam said.

'No way, I'm not going to let anyone else bully me around today.' Maxie said.

'I can physically throw you out you know.' Ric asks Maxie.

'Maxie just go.' Sam says.

'Fine! But I'll be back.' Maxie threatens Ric as she walks out the door.

'I saw Alexis today, she said you're helping with my case.' Sam points out.

'Yeah, I am. You're point?' Ric asked.

'I'm just wondering what's in it for you? I mean other than getting your hands on Molly and my mother.' Sam says.

'I want to help the innocent her, you know that Sam.' Ric says.

'You don't want to help me, so why don't you just slither back under the rock you came from.' Sam says. Ric laughs and the notices the pictures in her pocket.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' Ric asked as he grabbed the pictures out of her pocket.

'Hey give me those back.' Sam yelled.

'GUARD!!' Ric yelled. Logan and Coop both came in.

'What is it sir?' They both asked.

'Escort Miss McCall back to her cell.' He orders.

'Give me my pictures Ric!' Sam demands.

'Oh these?' Ric asked as he rips them up right before her eyes. Sam breaks down.


	5. Chapter 5

Coop walks into Kelly's hoping to find Maxie and he does. He walks right over and sits at the table with her.

'Good you're here, we need to talk.' Coop suggests.

'Ugh, you really are following me. I'm out of here.' Maxie says as she stands up, but Coop grabs her arm. 'Let go of me you creep.' Maxie screams, getting everyone's attention.

'It's about your friend Sam McCall.' Coop says quietly.

'Oh' Maxie says quietly. Maxie and Coop look around as everyone stares at them.

'It's okay, I was just joking. Misunderstanding…please stop staring...' Maxie says as she drops back down to her chair embarrassedly while trying to cover her head with her hands.. Coop soon follows and everyone goes about their business.

'What about Sam?' Maxie asked.

'DA Lansing was in the visitors' room with her. Then he screams guard, and then I and another guard went inside. It looked like Sam was just attacking him for no reason, so we were holding her back. Then Ric tore up some pictures in front of her. She just broke down, so we just end up taking her to the infirmary.' Coop explains.

'Oh my gosh, that bastard.' Maxie said.

'Do you know what was in those pictures?' Coop asked.

'Yeah, those are the pictures Elizabeth Webber just brought Sam of her daughter Lily at Elizabeth's son Cameron's birthday party.' Maxie explained.

'I just found that odd that the DA would take interest in a prisoner like that. Does Sam know him personally?' Coop asked.

'Her mom Alexis was married to Ric and they had a daughter Molly. Sam would take Jason's side against him and Alexis would do anything for Sam because Alexis put Sam up for adoption after she was born. That's what tore Ric and Alexis apart. Ric's blames Sam.' Maxie tells him.

'Wow, but to be so cruel. He must not have a heart.' Coop says.

'Well Ric doesn't have one of those, I guess...whoa, whoa, whoa, why am I talking to you like we're casual friends? I don't know you, in fact, I don't want to know you. Goodbye.' Maxie says. She grabs her things and walks out the door. Coop follows her.

'Wait up!' Coop says.

'Please stop stalking me. It's become pathetic, really.' Maxie says.

'Can you at least tell me where I can find Alexis please?' Coop asked.

'No, I'm not handing Sam's mom off to some nut job security officer.' Maxie informs Coop.

'Fine, I'll find her myself, but just to let you know, Sam does trust me.' Coop says before walking away.

At the hospital, Elizabeth was finished with her rounds and can now have some alone time with Jason. She walks into his room, but is soon interrupted by Emily.

'Hey Elizabeth, great you're back. We need to talk.' Emily says.

'Talk about what?' Elizabeth asks.

'Well for starters, you are defending Sam and her posses when you should be protecting Jason.' Emily complained.

'This isn't the time Em, I just want to sit with Jason for a bit.' Elizabeth says hoping to get Emily off her back.

'Give me one good reason why I should let you stay alone with my brother?' Emily threatened.

'What? You don't trust me anymore?' Elizabeth whines.

'How can I? After how you acted earlier with Sonny and myself. I'm waiting.' Elizabeth takes a deep breath in order to give a good enough for Emily.

'I just feel for Sam, being a mother and all. That's all. My man goal is to keep Jason safe.' Elizabeth says hoping Emily would get off her case.

'Fine, I'll see you later.' Emily says. She walks out the door. Elizabeth takes another deep breath then she hears a voice say 'Sam!'. Elizabeth turns around and sees Jason's eyes open.

'Jason, you came back.' Elizabeth says.

'Elizabeth? Where's Sam?' Jason asked. Elizabeth is afraid to tell Jason the truth in fear that he would go back into a coma.

'She's not here right now.' Elizabeth says.

'That doesn't answer my question.' Jason points out. Jason flashes back and remembers hearing Maxie's voice. 'Maxie was here. She wanted to know how I was doing so she could tell Sam. Why wouldn't Sam just come find out herself?' Jason asked. Elizabeth is begins to tear up, but decides to tell Jason the truth.

'Sam...Sam's in prison.' Elizabeth slowly says.

'Why? What? How?' Jason asked.

'They think she shot you in the head and my testimony helped put her away. Jason, I'm so sorry.' Elizabeth blurts out and then turns her back to Jason.

'How could your testimony help put Sam away?' Jason asked.

'I walked in and say that Sam had the gun in her hand and you were on the ground. I don't think she did it, but Ric tore me apart on the stand, that I just made Sam guilty. I didn't want to send her to prison.' Elizabeth explains.

'How long has see been there?' Jason asked. Elizabeth nervously stares at Jason. 'How long?' Jason screamed. '3 months.' Elizabeth finally answered.

'Sam didn't shoot me. I have to find out who did, so I can save Sam. I can't let her stay there any long.' Jason insists as he tries to get up.

'Jason are you crazy? You just woke up from a coma, you need your rest.' Elizabeth informs him.

'I've rested enough. It's time to get Sam out of that hell hole.' Jason shouts.

'Jason keep it down, no one can know that you're awake.' Elizabeth tells him. There was a short pause then Jason asked why. Then Elizabeth explained to him about how Sonny, Carly, Emily and the Q's have been to overprotective of him and that they don't share let Lily anywhere Sam's family and friends. This makes Jason even more angry. He looks like he's about to explode then tells Elizabeth, 'Find Sonny now!'


	6. Chapter 6

'Jason, you're not strong enough to face Sonny. He's like a new person.' Elizabeth says.

'I'll be fine Elizabeth. Get Sonny now!' Jason demands.

Elizabeth picks up the phone and dials Sonny's phone.

'Hello?' Sonny asks.

'Hey Sonny, its Elizabeth.' She said.

'Is this about Jason?' He asked. Elizabeth covers up the phone and asks Jason what she should say to Sonny.

'Tell him that he needs to get here ASAP and come alone.' Jason whispers.

'Hello?' Sonny asked again.

'You need to get to the hospital ASAP and come alone.' Elizabeth informs him then she hangs up the phone.

'I still don't think this is a good idea.' Elizabeth tells Jason.

'Yes it is. It's time this all ends. Can you go in the closet and get my clothes and jacket?' Jason asks.

'Jason, you just woke up from a coma and you're meeting with you insane friend and now you want to get dressed? I don't get you' Elizabeth says.

'Please, trust me.' Jason says.

Elizabeth walks over to the closet to get Jason's things. She opens the door and is startled by what she sees inside.

'Ahh!!' She screams.

'Ahh!!' Spinelli screams.

'Spinelli, what are you doing here?' Elizabeth asks.

'I'm here for Stone Cold; he called me here for assistances.' Spinelli says.

'What...But? Jason just woke up.' Elizabeth says confusedly.

'No I didn't.' Jason says.

'What do you mean?' Elizabeth asked.

'I've been awake for a few weeks. I just didn't tell anyone except Spinelli and Robin.' Jason admits.

'What…how…how is that possible? Emily and I have checked your charts everyday and you haven't improved at all. And why would you keep your recovery a secret?' Elizabeth asked so hurtled.

'Spinelli helped Robin fake test results and charts so that no one would know that I was awake. I wanted to get stronger before anyone knew that I was better. I couldn't trust anyone except Spinelli and Robin.' Jason said.

'You could have trusted me. Why didn't you trust me? And why now?' Elizabeth continues to interrogate Jason.

'I found out that you testified against Sam and I see you with Emily and everyone else and I didn't know who's side you were on….until today. I didn't know who I should trust and who I shouldn't. Not after what I heard about Sonny and Carly…Emily? And what they've done to Sam.' Jason says disappointed in himself.

'I understand and I don't blame you. I am here for you and Sam. Whatever you want me to do; I will do it…no questioning you again.' Elizabeth promises.

'Now can I have my clothes?' Jason asked with a smile.

'Of course. Here you go.' Elizabeth says.

Jason gets dressed as Spinelli hides in the closet and Elizabeth waits outside the room for Sonny to arrive.

On the outside, Maxie arrives at the Lake House to see Alexis. She takes a look around before approaching the door. She turns around and to walk up the stairs when she hears a voice.

'Looking for me?' Coop says.

'Ahh, you're stalking me again?' Maxie said.

'No, I think you are stalking me. I was here first.' Coop says.

'No I was. You followed me and then walked around the back so I couldn't see you, but guess what, I did see you. So there!' Maxie said sticking her tongue out at Coop.

'I really didn't follow you up here Maxie.' Coop said.

'Stop trying to scare me. I saw you following me. You're just mad because I let you follow me…this time. I don't think I'll let you do this again.' Maxie said. Coop looks at Maxie who has a red dot on her head. Coop grabs Maxie and pulls her closer to him as someone tries to take a shot at her.

Back at the hospital, Sonny walks off the elevator and walks toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth takes a deep breath as she prepares herself for what Sonny may do.

'Elizabeth, is Jason okay?' Sonny asked her.

Elizabeth pauses, then says, 'Why don't you go and see for yourself.' Sonny looks at her weird, but then opens the room door.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny opens the door to see Jason sitting up all dressed looking back at him. Elizabeth walks in behind him and closes the door behind her.

'Jason, you're wake. I'm so happy for you man.' Sonny says with a big smile walking closer to Jason's bed side.

'We need to find whoever shot me so we can get Sam out of prison.' Jason declares.

'But Sam shot you, Jason…there's no one else.' Sonny says.

'So you investigated it?' Jason asked.

'Yeah, I did.' Sonny says with a half smile.

Jason looks over his shoulders at Elizabeth who shakes her head no. Sonny turns and looks at Liz. Liz looks the other way. Sonny turns back and looks at Jason and asks, 'What's this all about?'

'What do you mean?' Jason asks playing dumb.

'You looked at Liz then...never mind, I'm just glad you're awake.' Sonny says.

'I am too. I can't believe Sam shot me.' Jason says playing dumb again.

'It's the ones closest to you are the ones that you don't know as well and can't trust.' Sonny as Liz rolls her eyes behind him.

'When can you bring Lily by?' Jason asked.

'I'll have Carly and the boys bring her by in the morning.' Sonny suggests.

'That sounds great to me.' Jason says.

'Alright then, well great to see ya buddy. Get better soon.' Sonny hopes.

'Thanks, will do.' Jason warns Sonny, but of course Sonny doesn't know that Jason is all better and could have kicked his butt, but is playing cool.

Sonny walks out the door, much to the relief of Jason.

'I know that had to be hard for you.' Elizabeth says to Jason.

'You have no idea.' Jason said.

'Maybe I come out now?I have some news' Spinelli asked. Jason says yes and Spinelli comes out with some bad news.

'What you got Spinelli?' Jason asked.

'It seems that our Fair Samantha has had a breakdown at Pentonville and is heavily sedated in the infirmary.' Spinelli announces.

'They didn't say what caused it?' Jason says getting worked up.

'No, but I can go back and see who was her last visitor. Maybe that could help.' Spinelli suggested.

'Her last visitor that I know of was Maxie. I ran into her as I was going out, but Maxie wouldn't do anything to upset her, not on purpose anyways.' Elizabeth says.

'Samantha's only recorded visitors were Nikolas, Alexis, Elizabeth, and Maxie.' Spinelli reports. Elizabeth and Jason look at Spinelli and then at each other.

Back at the Lake House, Coop was able to move Maxie just in the nick of time. The snipper gets mad and takes another shot. Coop and Maxie move out the way of that one as well. Coop and Maxie begin running. The snipper tries to catch up while still on the roof, but he trips and falls off the roof. Coop and Maxie stop, then turn back.

'Coop, what are you doing? Let's get out of here.' Maxie screams.

'No, wait! I want to know who he is.' Coop says as he inches closer to uncovering the snipper. He bends down and takes off his ski mask. It's...it's...LOGAN!


	8. Chapter 8

'Logan?' Coop asked himself.

'Wait, who's Logan?' Maxie asked.

'He's the other guard I was talking about that helped me with Sam.' Coop admits as he checks Logan's pulse. Then dials 911.

'Wait, so you know this psycho? That explains a lot. You're a stalker and he's a sniper, you two are perfect for one another. I'm out of here.' Maxie announces.

'You can't go anywhere.' Coop insists.

'And why not? How am I able to trust you…if…if your friend just tried to off me? For all I know, you two are working together in some way.' Maxie theorizes.

'We do work together, at Pentonville. I thought I knew him, but I guess you can't trust those who closest to you….like you can trust a stranger. Logan was working for someone, someone that wants you dead for what reason. And I refuse to let you go off and run into that person.' Coop says, let Maxie know how he feels.

'Well my dad is the police commissioner. He can protect me.' Maxie points out.

'Where is dad now? I'm sorry, but your dad will just make things worst.' Coop says as sirens start blaring. 'That's why when the police comes, don't tell them that Logan tried to shoot you. It's best that the cops don't know anything.' Coop continues.

'How about we just run? Let's not let the cops know that we're here at all. Then whoever wanted Logan to kill me, will think we haven't gotten here yet and he was so stupid, that he fell off the roof on his own.' Maxie suggests. Coop agrees. He and Maxie run in the opposite direction of the sirens.

Back at the hospital Elizabeth takes the call about Logan falling off the roof at the Lake House. She informs her fellow doctors and nurses who prepare for his arrival. Elizabeth is about to slip away to Jason's room to brief him and Spinelli on what's going on.

'Alexis and the girls weren't home though.' Elizabeth says wrapping up what she knew.

'I need to know who this guy is, why he was there, and more importantly who he works for because I think he works for whoever shot me and framed Sam for it.' Jason says just as Robin walks in.

'Jason, I didn't know you where awake.' Robin says playing dumb.

'It's okay Robin, Elizabeth knows everything.' Jason informs Robin.

'Well, I didn't know that. I would like to be kept informed more often.' Robin points out.

'Well, you were in surgery for the last few hours.' Elizabeth points out. Robin and Elizabeth stare at each other silently for what seemed like forever until Jason interrupts by asking Elizabeth, 'Are you going to help me?' 'Oh yes, I'm on it.' Elizabeth responds as she walks out the door.

'Excuse me, Mr. Spinelli. But can Jason and I have a moment alone, please?' Robin asked.

'Of course. I will return to my regrettably small hospital closet. Well I guess it's better than my pink room, ha.' Spinelli says returning to the closet.

'Jason, how could you tell Elizabeth about your recovery?' Robin asks.

'She was crying and Spinelli says that Elizabeth was visiting Sam and that I could trust her.' Jason said.

'Well geez Jason, so every woman or person that comes in and cries by your bedside is suppose to know about your recovery? How many others know?' Robin scolds Jason.

'Sonny….and soon….Carly and the boys.' Jason says slowly.

'Ugh! Jason, you told Sonny?' Robin asked.

'Actually Elizabeth called Sonny and he came here.' Spinelli says through the closet door.'

'Sonny was here? Jason, do you realize what you've done? I told you about what Sonny and Carly have done. Not to mention Emily, who is Elizabeth's best friend. They are 100 positive that Sam shot you. They want complete control over you and Lily, but I guess that doesn't matter to you. You tell Elizabeth and Sonny, now everything that we've worked so hard for…for days, it's…it's gone down the drain and now everyone's in danger.' Robin argues.

'But Sonny thinks I just woke up, he doesn't know that I'm fully recovered.' Jason says.

'That's just it Jason. You're not fully recovered. That drug I gave you, it can ware off at anytime if you don't allow it to run through your system properly. Now everyone on staff will know that you're awake and if they find that drug in your system, who knows what could happen to you. It would have been nice to be consulted on all of this.' Robin continues.

'I'm sorry Robin.' Jason says softly.

'I'm really disappointed in you Jason. I thought you would be smarter than this.' Robin says disappointedly as she grabs her clipboard and heads out the door.

'Thanks Spinelli.' Jason says.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next morning and Alexis was at Wyndermere, pacing back and forth in Nikolas' study yelling on the phone with Pentonville trying to find out any information she can about Sam's condition, but with no luck. They're keeping quiet and this angers Alexis so much that she throws her cell at the door, almost hitting Nikolas as he walks in the door.

'I'm guessing no luck?' Nikolas asks.

'Nothing! Not even a she's breathing. I can't enough go up there to see her. This is so aggravating and now I need a new cell phone.' Alexis added.

'Okay, while we wait for news on Sam, how about we go into town, get you a new cell, and head to the police station to find out any new info on the man that fell off your roof.' Nikolas suggests.

'Fine, Viola is here early anyways.' Alexis agrees.

At the hospital, Elizabeth waits until the coast it clear to enter Logan's room. She takes a peek at his medical chart and sees his name is Logan Hayes, but she couldn't get anything else from it because she was interrupted by Carly who was holding Lily and had Michael and Morgan on each side of her.

'Did I startle you Elizabeth?' Carly asked.

'No, I'm okay. Hey Lily.' Elizabeth said.

'Leave Jason's daughter alone, trader.' Carly says as she turns around and walks toward Jason's room. Elizabeth puts Logan's charts back, looks around, then walks inside his room and closes the door quickly behind her. She walks up to his bed hoping that he would open his eyes and tell her what she needs to help Jason. 'Logan?' she says softly. She can see his eyes trying to open, but before he opens his eyes, someone opens the door, but doesn't come in right away. Not wanting to be seen, Elizabeth hides in the closet.

Meanwhile in Jason's room, Carly, Lily and the boys arrive. 'Hey Jason!' Carly says as the boys yell the same and run up to hug him. They jump on his bed to tell him how much they miss him. Jason does the same. Carly's all smiles as she looks at Lily, then at Jason. 'I think someone misses their daddy.' Carly says as she finally brings Lily over for Jason to hold. Jason opens his arms for his baby girl. He has a flashback of himself walking over to Sam's bedside after she gave birth with Lily in his arms for the first time. 'She's so beautiful.' Sam says as Jason hands Lily off to her. 'Jason!' Carly says snapping Jason back to reality. Jason closes out his flashback and resumes back to reality where he's in a hospital bed, Lily's by his side this time, and no Sam in site. Jason holds Lily in his arms as he watches her look up at him. He notices the changes in his daughter. He can see how much she looks like her mother as he begins to tear up.

'She's starting to look just like Sam.' Jason finally says.

'Jason, don't be cruel to the child. Lily is better off without Sam and you know that.' Carly says. Jason holds back his anger with his daughter in his arms.

'Can you not talk like that in front of the kids?' Jason asked her.

'It's the truth Jason. You know what kind of a conniving tramp Sam really is. I'm glad that she's locked away. Now you can find a real woman who will help you raise your daughter and mother any other kids you may want to have.' Carly rants as Jason beings to get angrier and looks like he's about to explode just as Robin walks in.

'Jason!' Robin says catching Jason from blowing his cover anymore.

'Aren't they're any other doctors around here? Where's Emily?' Carly asks.

'I'm just checking up on an old friend Carly, just like you.' Robin points out.

'Jason and I aren't old friends.' Carly points right back. 'Come on boys lets go. I'll take good care of Lily while you get better. Say bye, bye to daddy.' Jason watches as Carly walks away with his daughter, his anger still showing.

'Thanks Robin, I almost let Carly have it.' Jason says.

'I heard that Carly was lurking, so I made sure I got here as fast as I can before all hell broke loose.' Robin says as she checks Jason's vitals.

'I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again and rated me out to Carly just then.' Jason admits.

'I was just angry with you Jason, that's all. I didn't want this plan to backfire before it really began and it doesn't matter what you do or say to me, I would never rat you out to Carly in a billion years. You could never piss me off that much.' Robin giggles.

'Thanks. I'm glad that I can count on you.' Jason says as he holds Robin's left hand.

'I just want to do what's right here. I want that little girl away from those monsters and back into the arms of her parents that love her more than anything, not just parent. Lily needs her mom too and the more people on our side the better.' Robin declares.

'Elizabeth is meeting with the guy that fell off of the Lake House roof as we speak.' Jason tells Robin.

Back in Logan's room, Elizabeth manages to get into the closet without being seen by Logan's visitor. She stays close to the door in order to get as much information as possible. Logan's visitor is a man. He picks with Logan until he wakes up, then asked if Maxie Jones was dead.

'No, I missed. Someone moved her out of my way.' Logan answered. 'Who was it and where is she now?' the man asked. Elizabeth thinks to herself where she's heard that voice before. 'I don't know, I didn't get a good look at him.' Logan admits. 'But you're sure it's a man?' Ric questions Logan as Elizabeth gets closer to identifying Logan's guest. 'Look, Mr. Lansing, I did what you asked. It didn't work out, now just let me be.' Logan pleads. 'That's it, Ric!' Elizabeth says to herself. 'Well you didn't complete your mission and you will be hearing from my boss.' Ric warns before exiting. Once Ric leaves, Logan falls back to sleep. Elizabeth peaks out the closet door, then begins to tip toe out of Logan's room. She slowly opens the room door and slips out. Once outside, she sees Ric didn't make that far. 'Elizabeth, did you just leave out of that man's room?' Ric asks. Elizabeth swallows hard. 'Oh no, I'm caught.' She says to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Maxie is awoken by the sound of her cell. She tired to ignore it, but she decides to answer it. 'Hello?' she says. 'Maxie, where are you?' 'Georgie?' Maxie asked. 'Yes, why didn't you come home last night? I've been covering you butt for you with Mac.' Georgie admits. 'I'll be home in a bit.' Maxie says. 'Mac's at the station now, you might want to make an appearance.' Georgie informs her. 'Fine!' Maxie says as she closes her phone then looks around for Coop. He's lying down on the other couch. 'Ah, he looks so peaceful.' Maxie thinks to herself, right before she throw a pillow at Coop's head.

'I'm awake, I'm awake!' Coop shouts as he jumps up and fixes his shirt. Maxie giggles as she watches Coop. He rolls his eyes at Maxie as he fixes up the couch.

'Oh come on, that was funny.' Maxie says.

'I thought you were in some kind of trouble.' Coop admits.

'Ah that's so sweet of you, but I'm fine…right now, but wait until Mac finds out where I've been all night. I hope Georgie came up with a better story than last time. Yeah, like I would really want to save the dolphins. That's something she would do.' Maxie rambles.

'Is Georgie your sister or something?' Coop asks.

'Yep, my one and only. Maxie admits. 'Wait, what is this?' Maxie asks as she looks at a magazine on the floor. She picks it up and reads the label, it says Logan Hayes. 'You brought me to the guy who tried to end my life's house? Coop, you need help on your social skill. First stalking, now this. Wow!'

'Logan and I stay here together, okay.' Coop defends himself.

'Well, you still have a problem. You have sucky choices in friends…and you're a stalker.' Maxie says still tolling with Coop. 'Will I ever live the stalker thing down?' Coop asks. Maxie thinks to herself then answers Coop with a no. Coop gives up just as his cell rings, it's Pentonville letting him know that he needs to take Logan's shift tonight and that they are moving Sam to a local hospital at 6pm, so don't be late. Coop promises not to be late, then hangs up the phone.

'They're moving Sam to a local hospital at 6pm.' Coop tells Maxie.

'This is our chance.' Maxie says grabbing Coop.

'Our chance for what?' Coop asks.

'Our chance to break Sam out of that hell hole, no offense.' Maxie clarifies.

'None taking, but how are we going to do that?' Coop asks.

'Simple. I know exactly who can help us with this.' Maxie says with a smile, making Coop nervous.

Nikolas and Alexis are at the PCPD and run into Nikolas' brother, Detective Lucky Spencer, who has good news and bad news for Alexis.

'I'm glad you two are here. I have some good news and bad news for you about Sam. The bad news is that Sam isn't doing too good so they're moving her to a local hospital and the good news is that you can go visit her and you can be there during the transfer.' Lucky says puting a smile on Alexis' face. She hugs and kisses Lucky to show her gratitude as Maxie and Coop walks in. 'I always knew Alexis had good taste.' Maxie says.

'Is Ms. Davis the one you want to help us?' Coop asked. 'No silly, we're going to keep her hands clean. Right now, I'm just making an appearance for my dad.' Maxie says. 'Speaking of which, daddy!'

'Hey Maxie, aren't you tired?' Mac asked. 'Tired?' Maxie asked. 'You were volunteering at the hospital all last night. I was hoping to see you, but you weren't anywhere to be found.' Mac says unknowing helping Maxie along with Georgie's lie. 'Uh...well, I was taking inventory in the supply closets.' Maxie covers. 'I'm so proud of you.' Mac says huggine her. 'Who's this?'

'This is Coop, Coop this is the police commissioner and my dad Mac.' Maxie introduces the two. 'Nice to meet you sir.' Coop says nervously. 'Yeah back at you, but that doesn't answer my question.' Mac says starting to get angry. 'Well...Coop's looking for a job. He's a...a...bodyguard at the hospital and he now wants to be a cop.' Maxie covers. 'Really, huh? I think you would be a great addition to the PCPD. Hold on, I'll get you an application.' Mac says happily. 'Here you go.'

'Thank you sir.' Coop says. 'You're welcome. Hurry up and fill that out, the deadline is coming up soon.' Mac informs him. 'Will do sir.' Coop promises.

'Now it's time to meet up with our little mastermind.' Maxie annouces with a smile.

At the hospital, Elizabeth stands nervously outside of Logan's room staring at Ric who stares back at her. 'I was just about to go inside to give him some fresh bandages.' Elizabeth finally says. 'Um, you don't have any bandages in your hand.' Ric points out. Just as Elizabeth was about to open her mouth, Robin hears what's going on and comes over to help cover. 'Because she left them at the nurses station. Elizabeth, you should leave the boys with Gram so you can get more sleep.' 'Thank you Robin.' Elizabeth says relieved as she takes the bandages from Robin. 'Well excuse my ladies, but I have a meeting to attend. Elizabeth, I hope you get some much needed sleep soon.' Ric says still suspicious of Elizabeth and now Robin, but let's it go for now.

'Thanks for helping me with Ric. I just froze, especially after what he said.' Elizabeth says.

'What did Ric say?' Robin asked.

'I need to get this information to Jason right now.' Elizabeth says who's now shaking. The two head straight to Jason's room.

Spinelli's working hard on his laptop at Kelly's while drinking his favorite beverage, orange soda provided by his trusted friend Georgie, who takes a break to talk to her frustrated friend.

'Anything I can help you with?' Georgie asked.

'I wish you could, but not even the Jackal can help fair Samantha from her utimate doom.' Spinelli sadly says.

'I'm sure something will show up that will help her.' Georgie says hoping to boost up Spinelli's confidence. Just then something does come up that can possibly help him help Sam, Maxie and Coop walk into Kelly's. 'Get lost Georgie, Spinelli and I have business to discuss.' Maxie says practically pushing Georgie out of her chair.

'And what business is this?' Spinelli asked.

'Something top secret and only you can help me pull this off.' Maxie says putting a smile on Spinelli's face.

'Whatever it is Maxie, Spinelli wants no part of it. Spinelli, tell her to get lost.' Georgie warns.

'It wouldn't hurt to listen right?' Spinelli suggests.

'Yeah, what harm would it be to just listen.' Maxie asked. Georgie looks at Maxie and she can virtually see the wheels in Maxie's head spinning around, next she looks at Spinelli who has a giant grin on his face before decides to leave, but not before giving them a warning, 'I might be leaving, but I'll be right behind the counter if you need any assistance with Maxie, Spinelli. Right behind that counter Maxie.' 'Yeah, yeah. Now go! Coop, pull up a chair.' Maxie says not phased by her sisters warning at all.

'So what do you need The Jackal's assistance with?' Spinelli askes eagerly awaiting his assignment.

'We need your help breaking Sam out of prison.' Maxie says. Spinelli's smile turns into a shocked face as he looked at Coop, then Maxie who both shake their heads yes.


	11. Chapter 11

'You want me to help break Sam out of prison?' Spinelli asked confusedly.

'That's what I said.' Maxie says.

'I'm not Michael Scofield, ha, and I've already tired that as an option for Sam with no success.' Spinelli says disappointedly.

'Well we have an easy way to get in. Coop right her is Sam's guard and tonight at 6pm, he will be escorting her to a hospital close to the prison. Now between the prison and the hospital or whatever, we can grab Sam and hide her somewhere.' Maxie lies out her plan hoping that Spinelli will bite and give his input on how it will all work out.

'Of course the Jackal will be more than happy to help. This is the out that we need to get Sam to safety.' Spinelli points out. 'This is so awesome, I have to tell Stone Cold!'

'Stone Cold, isn't that what you call Jason? How in the world will telling coma boy what we're up to, help us?' Maxie questions.

'I'm going to let you in on a little secret, come closer.' Spinelli whispers as Maxie and Coop move closer. 'Stone Cold is awake and he's been awake for like…weeks, ha!' Spinelli reveals. Maxie then slaps Spinelli as she stands up and shouts, 'I've complained to you how many times about wanting to know Jason's condition and…' Maxie shouts, but then is silenced by Coop, who puts his hands over her mouth. They slowly sit back down. 'Thanks' Spinelli says. 'I think you owe Mr. Spinelli an apology.' Coop insists. 'Sorry, I'm just angry with you not keeping my in the loop.' Maxie half apologizes.

'Well, it's not like we're the best of friends and I did once try to help you, but you wouldn't shut up long enough to hear what I had to say.' Spinelli defends himself. 'What? I didn't shut up long enough?' Maxie starts, but then stops and has flashbacks of her yelling with Spinelli then walking away and the other was her texting on her phone as Spinelli tries to tell her something, but shoos him away everytime he tries to speak. Maxie comes back and admits she talks too much and should have not ignored Spinelli and promises not to do it again.

'Is there a problem over here?' Georgie asked staring straight at Maxie.

'It's resolved. Now shoo!' Maxie says to Georgie.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Georgie insists.

'That's great because we could use your assistance.' Spinelli says.

'No we don't.' Maxie says. 'Oh really?' Georgie curiously asks. 'Yep, we're going to…' Spinelli starts, but Maxie interrupts, 'Do not that concerns Georgie and Georgie if you push this anymore I will tell Spinelli how you really feel about him.' 'What is it that you feel Georgie?' Spinelli asked. 'I'm going get back to work.' Georgie says letting go. 'We're going to break Sam out of prison.' Coop admits. 'Coop!' Maxie whines. 'What? Spinelli's right, we could use Georgie's help. 'No way will I help.' Georgie admits. 'I told ya to leave her out of this.' Maxie says. 'You can't want to do this Spinelli, you can go to prison, all of you. I'm telling Mac.' Georgie says walking away with cell phone in hand.

At the hospital, Elizabeth fills Jason in on Logan and Ric's conversation and then what happened in the hallway.

'Are you okay? Jason asked Elizabeth.

'I'm fine, now, but before. I'm so glad that Robin showed up.

'I need to call Spinelli to find out whom Ric is working for.' Jason says as he picks up the phone, but then puts it down when Emily walks in.

'Hey Jason! I heard that you were awake. It's so great to see you.' Emily says all smiles. 'It's great to see you too.' Jason says trying to sound convincing. Emily walks over and gives Jason a hug. He hugs her back and asks if he could get some rest. 'Of course, well I just got on duty so I'll check in later on.' Emily announced as she walked out the door. Robin and Elizabeth follow.

Nearby, Spinelli, Maxie, and Coop come off the elevator. Spinelli makes sure the coast is clear to sneak Maxie and Coop into Jason's room. It is and they move quickly without being noticed. They make it and file into Jason's room quickly closing the door and closing the blinds then putting their backs to the wall with smiles on their faces.

'What's going on here?' Jason asked. Not wasting anytime, Spinelli gives Jason the good news.

'Stone Cold, we come baring good news. Our fair Samantha is being transported to a hospital near the prison where we plan on stringing her out and back where she belongs by your side fighting crime. Aren't you excited?' Spinelli beams.

'You three are going to break Sam out? This is stupid and who is this guy anyways?' Jason says messing up their buzz a little.

'This is Coop. Coop meet Jason, Jason meet Coop. Coop has been Sam's guard every since they locked her up. He believes in Sam's innocents and he was the one that tracked me down to help after Sam's breakdown last night.' Maxie informs Jason.

'And you're willing to risk your job to help Sam?' Jason asks.

'Yes Sir. Sam is one of the nicest prisoners I've ever met and I have the chance to help her and I'm going to use that, you can trust me. Sam has and I haven't let her down yet.' Coop pleads his case.

'I trust him. He let me see Sam last night, though our meeting was short lived by Ric Lansing throwing me out.' Maxie says.

'Ric? He caused her breakdown?' Jason asked.

'Yes sir he did. He ripped up a picture that Elizabeth Webber had just given her of her daughter. Sam showed it to me before I took her down to see Maxie.' Coop admits. Jason starts to get angry.

'Don't forget about Logan. He was there too and when he was done helping Coop take Sam down to the infirmary, he followed me to the Lake House where he took several shots at me and Coop before falling off the roof. Hopefully to his death.' Maxie rants.

'Logan's still alive and he's working with Ric and Ric's working with some other person, but whom?' Jason says while rubbing his chin.

'I'm on it Stone Cold.' Spinelli says pulling out his handy dandy laptop. 'Oh and don't forget about Georgie.' Coop adds.

'What about her?' Jason asked.

'Umm…we had to…you know…keep her quiet.' Spinelli says.

'You knocked her out?' Jason asked.

'No! We are human beings you know. We just tied her up, at your place.' Maxie spills the beans to Jason.

'You guys tied her up at my place? Why?' Jason asked.

'Coop and Spinelli thought that she would want to help us break Sam out, so they told her the plan after I told them not to. And of course, Georgie wanted to tell Mac and of course I couldn't let that happen, so I grabbed her and we ran out of Kelly's and then to the penthouse and left her there.' Maxie admits.

'I guess that was a pretty good idea.' Jason said not really liking the whole thing, but couldn't think of another way to have handled the situation.

'Ah ha! I got it.' Spinelli shouts. 'Got what Jason asked?' Ric is meeting with someone at the Metro Court as we speak, what should we do?' Spinelli asks. 'Coop and I can go spy while you and Spinelli say here and make up our fool proof plan to bust Sam out.' Maxie suggested. 'Sounds good to me, but be careful.' Jason gives the go ahead. Maxie peeks out the door before exiting with Coop.

'We need fool proof plan to get Sam out of there. One that includes me.' Jason tells Spinelli.


	12. Chapter 12

Maxie runs to the Metro Court as Coop tries to catch up, then suddenly stops.

'You could have warned me that you were going to run up here.' Coop said.

'Shh!' Maxie said. 'There's Ric right there.' Ric was standing outside checking a message on his phone before walking inside. Maxie and Coop looked at each other and agreed it was safe to go in. Once inside they watched Ric get into an elevator. Maxie rushed over to the elevator to see what floor he was heading to. 'He's going up to the dining room.' She told Coop. They waited for the next elevator and headed upstairs to the dining room hoping not to get caught.

Ric makes it to the dining room. He takes a look around before walking out on the terrace just as Maxie and Coop walked off the elevator.

'Darn, he's on the terrace, now we can't hear what he's saying without him or whoever seeing us.' Maxie says.

'There has to be another way.' Coop points out. 'Wait, I got it. I can just walk up to Ric to say hi.'

'No you can't.' Maxie protested, but Coop didn't listen and walked toward the terrace. 'Coop no!' Maxie said. She tried to catch up with him, but he was too close and she didn't want Ric to see her, so she took a seat at a table nearby.

'DA Lansing, hey. Cooper Barrett, remember?' Coop greeted.

'Oh yeah, the prison guard.' Ric said seeming a little annoyed. Ric's lunch buddy stood up and introduced himself to Coop. 'Excuse Richard, he never did have any manners. I'm Trevor Lansing, Richard father.'

'It's a pleasure to meet the father of a man that I admire.' Coop says sucking up to Ric.

'You admire my Richard?' Trevor asked. 'Did you hear that Richard? I like this boy. You should put him on your police force.' He added.

'I actually just went for an application this morning. It would be an honor to be on your force Mr. Lansing.' Coop says.

'Well I guess you would make an excellent officer. Fill out your application and come see me tomorrow.' Ric finally speaks.

'Will do, sir.' Coop says. 'Well I better get going. I have to be at work soon and I haven't eaten anything.'

'Well why don't you join us?' Trevor asked.

'No, I couldn't intrude.' Coop says not trying too hard to change Trevor's mind.

'Father, I thought we had some business to discuss.' Ric reminds Trevor.

'I think Coop would be interested in our business. I mean he admires you, Richard, and he wants to be a cop because of you. The least you could do is show him what you're made of. Let's fill him in on our plan.' Trevor insists. Ric thinks for a moment, then an evil grin appears on his face and he agrees that Coop should stay. Maxie leans back in her chair slightly as Coop sits down. A blonde waitress observes how interested Maxie is and wonders why.

Back at the hospital, Spinelli believes he knows exactly how to break Sam out.

'Okay Stone Cold, I think I've got it.' Spinelli tells Jason who has just work up from his nap. 'What you got?' Jason asked now wide awake. Spinelli explains the whole plan to Jason.

'Okay. I think it would be best if we take Sam after she's admitted to the hospital. That way it would give us more escape time, see because they will think she's resting so they won't check on her, get it? Okay, ha, so I researched hospitals in the Pentonville area and there's like five hospitals, but there's only one that is equipped for prisoners. It's called Penton Medical. The bad thing is, is that it has so many guards and a very tight security system, but the very good thing is that yours truly, The Jackal, has found a loop hole. You see, on the floor in which Our Fair Samantha will be on is only controlled by guards because their system has a bug in it and get this, from me! Ha. Now we're getting to the good part, the great escape. Once Sam is placed in her room and the doctors do whatever, they're will be only one guard there. Not only that, but guess who that guard will be? Wait for it, wait for it, Coop! So he can let us in and we can get Sam out of there. How are we going to get Sam out and where do you come in you ask? We all have roles to play. Coop will just be himself, but you Stone Cold, you'll be a doctor who needs to take Sam down for some test and Maxie will be your sweet nurse. You guys will roll her to the elevator. Once inside, you guys will head down to the morgue where I, The Jackal, will be there to replace Sam's live body with a dead one. Then you, Maxie, and Coop will take the dead Samantha into the examine room while the alive Samantha will be waiting in the car. You guys drop off the body, then come back down to the morgue and slip out the back and drive off into the sunset.'

Jason sits there for a few moments trying to process this crazy plan, then makes his comments. 'That's all good and all, but can't we just eliminate the body switch? Nothing should matter once we get Sam.' 'Yeah, but the body switch was my favorite part.' Spinelli whines. 'Other than that part, it's a great plan.' Jason says not caring about what Spinelli just said. 'Fine, I will fill in Maxie and Coop.' Spinelli submits just as Emily pops back in this time with Sonny.

'What do you need to fill Maxie and Coop in on?' Sonny asked. Spinelli swallowed hard. 'I told Spinelli to tell them to stay away from me. Maxie kept bugging me about Sam...and I don't care.' Jason said hoping Sonny thinks no different. 'Good, go do that Spinelli.' Sonny answered. Spinelli walks with laptop in hand and silently gives Jason the thumbs up before jogging to the elevator.

'So how are you feeling?' Emily asked.

'A little stressed out about not being able to walk, but I guess I'll just deal with it for now.' Jason admits.

'Well you need your rest so you can get better because you're going to have your hands full with Lily now that she's walking.' Emily admits.

'Lily's walking?' Jason asked. 'Yep, Carly just called and told me that she took her first steps.' Sonny explains. 'I mean it was to the table to the couch, but hey that's still something.' Jason slowly drowns Sonny out. He's so angry that not only is he missing out on his daughter's first, but so is Sam and that makes him even more angry because Sam wanted to a mom more than anything. He feels trapped and that's a feeling he hates to be in.

'Jason, are you okay?' Emily asked.

'Yeah, I'm just a little tired. That's all.' Jason answered.

'Well we can come back after you take a nap.' Emily suggests.

'I think that would be best.' Jason responded. Jason pretends to drift off as Emily and Sonny talk in the corner.

'Why is he always so tired?' Sonny asked. 'He's been asleep for so long.'

'Maybe it's his way of dealing with the fact he's pretty much helpless or useless in his mind. He can't walk and can't be with his daughter. That has to be hard on him.' Emily explains.

'I think there's more to it and I'm going to find it out.' Sonny threatens.

'Do you think he knows about us...that we're dating?' Emily worriedly asks.

'I'm not sure, but I'm going to get to the bottom of whatever it is.' Sonny promises before heading out the door. Emily turns to look at Jason before leaving. Jason wakes up and can't believe what he just heard.


	13. Chapter 13

At the Metro Court, Maxie is surprised and quite proud that Coop is able to be front and center during Ric's meeting. As a blonde waitress looks on.

'So what is it that you guys want me a part of?' Coop asked.

'Our little project, Sam McCall.' Ric answered. Coop took swallowed hard and tried not to give himself away.

'What about Sam McCall?' Coop asked.

'Well Sam McCall stole a briefcase that holds some important documents inside. Well we found the briefcase, but the documents were gone. We've got word that if Sam was to die, someone would send these documents to the FBI and one of my clients would be in very big trouble. Now as their lawyer, I have to protect them from getting into trouble, so I'm going to need those documents so we can get rid of them.' Trevor explains.

'So you want me to find out who Sam gave the documents too?' Coop asked.

'Not only that, but you have to kill that person and Sam of course.' Trevor instructs.

'Do we have an idea of who this person maybe? Or where to start?' Coop asked.

'At first we thought Jason Morgan, but that would be too obvious and the fact that she wouldn't hide the papers where she lived, it would be too risky.' Ric says. 'But just incase, we shared his place already after Sam was arrested for shooting Jason.'

'Then we thought Alexis. Her mom, her attorney, but then that was too risky as well since Richard once lived with Alexis and he would have access to her because of Molly.' Trevor jumped in. 'But just incase, we checked there as well. Now our finally candidates are her cousin Nikolas Cassadine or her best friend Maxie Jones.' Coop just froze when Trevor said Maxie's name. What if Sam entrusted Maxie with damning evidence against Trevor's client? 'But then again, that grandma of his Helena keeps a close eye on his life. So I think its Maxie Jones.' Ric said looking straight at Coop when saying Maxie's name. Coop tried not to look phased when Ric looked at him.

'So Mr. Barrett, are you in or are you out?' Trevor asked. Coop had to think before he talked. He didn't want to sound confident when he talked. 'So what's in it for me, well other than getting a spot in the police academy?' He finally spoke. Ric and Trevor looked at each other and then seemed like they came up with a decision with their eyes. 'Well Coop, whatever you want. You see, my client is a very rich and powerful man and told me to promise whoever helps him whatever their heart desires.' Trevor tells Coop. 'So does that mean a yes?'

Coop didn't know what to say. He knew that if he didn't except this, they would just get someone else to do it and everything would go as plan. So he decides to go through it. 'That's a yes for sure, Mr. Lansing. Whatever my heart desires, wow I would have to think about that.' Coop answered acting excited for the father and son duo.

'That's great. I can't wait to tell him.' Trevor gloats. 'Oh and by the way. If you screw up things or double cross us, you will be dead.' Trevor gets up and pats Coop on his shoulder as he and Ric got up and walked off the terrace. Coop is paralyzed on the terrace, wondering what he just got himself into. Maxie sees them coming so she gets up and hides under the table. They didn't notice her, but the blonde waitress did and is standing right there when Maxie comes to her feet.

'Ah!' Maxie silently screamed. 'Lulu, what the hell is your problem sneaking up on me like that?'

'Why were you so interested in what Ric and his guests had to say, um?' Lulu asked.

'It's none of your business.' Maxie snarled.

'Well I'm making it my business.' Lulu snarled back just as Spinelli walked in.

'Wow, the good blonde one and the bad blonde one in the same close space.' Spinelli jokes.

'Tell the good blonde on that my business is not her business before I have to rearrange her face.' Maxie threatens.

'Well you should have thought about that before you told me your plan.' Lulu answered. 'What?' Maxie asked.

'You told Lulu about our plan. This is so awesome, now I can add the body switch into my plan again. Take that Stone Cold.' Spinelli says. 'Do you ever shut up?' Maxie asks. Spinelli stands there looking at Maxie's angry face and then looks at Lulu whose all smiles.

'So the plan involves Jason and Spinelli. Now tell me, what this is all about? I know it has to either be you're in trouble or there's something in it for you Maxie because you can't stand Spinelli and wouldn't help anyone out of the goodness of your heart.' Lulu says coldly. 'Well I guess we have to tell her now don't we?' Maxie says crossing her arms. Coop walks off the terrace and joins the conversation.

'Who's she? And what do you have to tell her?' Coop asked.

'Well thanks to Spinelli's big mouth, we have another witness slash accomplice.' Maxie whines. 'Now we just got to figure out which one she wants to be.' Now Lulu looks a little nervous as Spinelli, Maxie, and Coop stare at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason lies in his hospital bed watching time tick away. It's almost show time, it's almost time to see Sam again. 'Where's my crew?' Jason asks himself. It's nearing 5pm and he's getting restless. He can't pretend anymore, he can't be alone anymore. He needs his love and his daughter and he hates that he knows where they are, but can't get to them. It's like a nightmare that he can't wake up from. He needs a distraction and he gets one when Robin walks in.

'Hey Jason, I'm all yours for the rest of the night. That's if you'll have me.' She jokes.

'I'm going somewhere soon.' Jason admits.

'Where are you going?' She asked.

'I'm…I'm going to see Sam.' Jason admits.

'I thought she wasn't allowed visitors.' Robin reminds him.

'She can't, but it doesn't matter. I'm still going to see her and we're going to find out who really did this to me.' Jason explains.

'What do you mean you and her are going to find out who really did this to you? Are you going to help her escape?' Robin questions softly.

'Yes I am.' Jason confesses.

'You can't do that on your own, you can't be out and about alone. Who knows what could happen to you?' Robin warns.

'I'm not going to be alone. I'll be fine, we'll be fine.' Jason protest.

'Who is insane enough to want to help you do this?' Robin questions again. 'No wait, I know….Spinelli, right?'

'Spinelli, Maxie, and this guy named Cooper Barrett.' Jason says slowly.

'This guy named Cooper Barrett? What did you just meet him?' Robin asked.

'He's been Sam's guard since she was locked up. She trusts him and so does Maxie, so…so should I. I trust their judgments.' Jason admits.

'Do you guys at least have a plan?' Robin asks.

'Yes we do and it's better that you don't know the basics.' Jason points out. Robin holds her head in her left hand then rubs it down her face. She's speechless, she can't believe what Jason is telling her. She can't believe that Jason's really going break Sam out of prison. She takes a deep breath then says, 'I know I can't stop you and I know that the more I say, the more you're going to want to go through with this. Though I will be fearing that you'll get caught, but I will support…wow…this prison break…gees…I won't tell uncle Mac. So you don't have to worry about me, but I'll be worrying about you guys.'

'Thank you Robin, you're a great friend.' Jason says.

'Well I know that you wouldn't be jumping at this unless it was a good idea. Just be careful, please. I wouldn't want all my hard work to be all for nothing.' Robin jokes. 'Tell Sam I said hi and I hope that everything works out for you guys. And if you guys need any help at all, don't be afraid to call me, no questions asked.' Jason and Robin smile at each other just as Spinelli and Lulu walk in.

'Stone Cold, it is time.' Spinelli says.

'What's Lulu doing here?' Jason asks getting worried.

'It's okay. I know what's going on and I'm not telling. I want to help in anyway I can.' Lulu advises Jason.

'How did this happened?' Jason asked.

'Well I working at the Metro Court and I noticed that Maxie was being nosy with Ric and his guests, so I confronted her after they left and I tricked Spinelli into telling me what was up and here I am.' Lulu explains.

'Who was Ric meeting with? And where are Cooper and Maxie?' Jason asked.

'The DA of Darkness was meeting with his equally evil father Trevor Lansing and Cooper joined them and got some interesting information that he doesn't want to share with us…just with you. And I respect that, smart grasshopper, ha, Coop and Maxie are on their way to Pentonville.' Spinelli tells all.

'Well your crew is calling.' Robin jokes. 'You better go ahead.' Jason gets out of bed fully dressed in his typical gray shirt and jeans. 'Alright let's go.' He says. Lulu and Spinelli turn and walk out the door. Jason is close behind, but then stops and turns to face Robin. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys and hands them to Robin.

'What's this for?' She asks.

'You said no questions asked, right?' Jason jokes. 'Just go to my penthouse, there's something there you might want back. And you might want to get there quick.'

'But what is it?' Robin asked.

'You'll know what when you see it.' Jason says as he closes the door behind him leaving Robin puzzled. She looks down at her hand with the keys in it and shook her head. She was about to leave, but then someone walked in.

'Robin?' they asked.

'Oh, Elizabeth, thank goodness it was you. I haven't even thought of a good excuse for Jason.' Robin admits.

'Where is Jason and why do you need to come up with an excuse for him?' Elizabeth asked.

'Long story, hey…um, come to Jason's penthouse with me.' Robin says as she pulls Elizabeth out the door with her. As Elizabeth and Robin walk out of Jason's room, someone begins to follow them.


	15. Chapter 15

Maxie and Coop pull up to Pentonville. Coop puts the car in park as Maxie gazes out the window watching the sunset. Coop reaches over and touches her on her shoulder and says. 'We're here.'

'So here we are, Pentonville once again.' She says.

'Hopefully this is the last time.' Coop says.

'You know? You never told me what got you so upset after your meeting with Ric and…who was the other guy?' Maxie asked.

'That guy was his father. He's an attorney and that's all I can say right now.' Coop tells her.

'Maybe its best that I don't know.' Maxie admits. Coop thinks to himself, 'It is best that you don't know.'

'Well I better get inside. You go ahead to the hospital and stay low until Jason and Spinelli get there.' Coop warns.

'I will and you be careful, I don't want you to screw this up.' Maxie says smiling. Coop smiles back. Their smiles drop and they begin moving close together to kiss until Coop beeps the horn which scares the two of them. Coop wastes not time getting out of the car. Maxie laughs as she slides into the driver's seat and drives off.

Robin fills Elizabeth in on what Jason's up to in the car. The pull into the parking garage of Jason's penthouse. They get into the elevator with their stalker close behind them. He waits for the next elevator so not to give himself away just yet. They get off the elevator and walk into Jason's place. Once the door closes, their stalker walks out of the elevator. They immediately see Georgie tied to a chair.

'Georgie?' They both asked. They walk over and unties them.

'Thank goodness you guys are here.' Georgie spits out.

'Who did this to you?' Robin asked.

'Maxie and Spinelli and Coop Barrett, gees.' Georgie whines. 'All because I wanted to do the right thing tell Mac that they and Jason are going to try and break Sam out of prison.'

'We can't tell Mac at all.' Robin points out.

'Oh, they got to you, didn't they? And sold their stupid idea.' Georgie continues to whine.

'No, I talked to Jason. Sam isn't the one that shot Jason. He's sure of it and he just wants to protect Sam…' Robin starts, but is interrupted by Georgie. 'So he has to break her out in order to do that?' Georgie finishes.

'Well yeah, Sam's not save in Pentonville. She was in solitary and now with her breakdown, she's being cut off from her family and Jason can't stand that. He wants to…he needs to get Sam to safety before he loses her. Can't you understand?' Robin explains.

'I get it, okay…it's just…I don't want Maxie endangering herself and others. I don't even know why I was trying to stop them. They were just…' Georgie stops to sit back down. 'Just going to do it anyways.' Elizabeth and Robin help Georgie finish her sentence. They giggle for a bit, but then they hear a loud thud coming from the other side of the door.

'Did you guys hear that?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yeah, it's coming from outside.' Georgie agreed. Robin walks over to the fireplace and grabs the poker. She walks slowly toward the door. Elizabeth and Georgie find a vase and a letter opener and slowly begin to walk toward the door behind Robin. Robin grabs the doorknob and slowly turns it. 'On the count of 3.' Robin whispers. The girls countdown, '1…2…3…' just as the swing open the door and start to attack, but stop they know their stalker.

'LUCKY!' they say together.

'Yeah it's me and be glad too.' Lucky says in a huff as he walks inside. Robin closes the door behind him. 'What are you doing here?' Elizabeth asked.

'I got off early and I wanted to surprise you, so I went to the hospital. There's were I saw Jason, Spinelli, and Lulu walking fast toward the elevator. And call me crazy, but that's kind of weird that someone that just woke up from a coma can walk just fine. So I wanted to talk to Robin to see what was up, that's when I saw you two rushing out of Jason's room to the elevator and not too close behind the guy outside that door began to follow you two, so I follow you two also. I found that guy about to break in and kill you both, well all three of you until I knocked him out. Someone needs to tell me what's going on here.' Lucky explains. The girls look at each other and Elizabeth decides to do the talking.

'It's best that you don't know the whole thing, but Jason's been awake for awhile now and he's off to break Sam out of prison.' Elizabeth gives Lucky the short version.

'Well you guys can't stay here. Come on.' Lucky says as he walks out the door. The girls follow him.

Maxie arrive at Penton Medical just as Jason, Spinelli, and Lulu do. They all get out of the car and walk behind a wall in the parking garage.

'Okay, we should be out of sight right here.' Spinelli says.

'What time is it?' Maxie asked.

'It's a quarter to 6.' Jason says.

'So in 15mins, we'll be breaking the law…big time.' Lulu reminds everyone.

'No backing out now, you're in this until the end.' Jason informs Lulu.

'We can always have you whacked.' Maxie jokes.

'Ha ha.' Lulu fake laughs.

'Are you two going to bicker the whole time or are you going to pull it together?' Jason asks. 'We can't afford any screw ups.'

'I'll put my bickering on hold.' Lulu surrenders. 'I will too.' Maxie also surrenders.

At Pentonville, Coop walks into the infirmary and see Sam shackled to the bed, lying still. He walks over to her watching to see if she's still breathing since she's so still. She is still breathing, but it's very slow. Then all of a sudden, Sam grabs his arm and says, 'Help me!'


	16. Chapter 16

'Help you with what?' Coop asked.

'They want to kill me, they want me dead.' Sam says have conscience.

'Who what's you dead?' Coop asked hoping to get more information.

'Him. Ric says I know too much and I have to die. Please get me out of here.' Sam says trying to sit up now.

'No Sam, you need to lie down.' Coop says just as Ric walks in.

'It's time to transport the prisoner.' He announces. 'Make sure you keep her shackled at all times, she's known for great escapes and we wouldn't want her to get away from us, now would we?' Ric winks at Coop then walks away.

'Sam, you have to stay calm okay? I'm going to help you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?' Coop informs Sam.

'Okay, okay.' Sam answers still half conscience. Coop unshackles her from the bed, but still keeps the cuffs on her. Then walk down the hallway and out into the parking lot where Alexis and Nikolas are waiting for her to come out.

'Sam, I'm glad to see you're okay.' Alexis says running up to Sam and hugging her.

'Step away from the prisoner.' One of the other guards says.

'It's okay, that's her mother and attorney.' Ric telling the guard.

'I'm okay mom, Coop's going to help me.' Sam says as she begins to nod off again. Ric begin to get suspicious.

'That's right honey, coop's gong to help you into the van and to the hospital.' Alexis corrects her, but Ric's still suspicious. Coop tries to keep it cool as they walk toward the van with Sam. Ric's close behind.

'We're going to meet you at the hospital.' Alexis says as Nikolas escorts her back to his car and they drive off.

Coop and Sam get into the back of the van and Ric closes the doors. The other guard gets into the drivers seat as Ric climbs into the passengers' side and they drive off. Not too soon after, Coop whips out his phone and begins text messaging Maxie on what's going on so they can be ready.

'Who are you texting?' Sam asked now more conscience.

'Um…my girlfriend.' Coop lies.

'I didn't know you had a girlfriend. What's her name?' Sam asked.

'Um…Maria…her name is Maria.' Coop answered. 'I thought I did.'

'No, I think I would have remembered. My friend Maxie, you met her, well her first name is Maria.' Sam says as Ric listens on, now much more suspicious. Ric leans over to the driver and whispers 'Go to the fields.' The driver shakes his head in agreement. Ric turns to looks in the back at Sam looking around and Coop texting.

In the parking garage, Maxie gets Coop's text. She reads it aloud:

'_We're on route 2 the hospital. Sam is awake and talking. xoxo Coop.'_

Oops! I shouldn't have read that last part aloud.' Maxie admits as she starts texting Coop back.

'Yeah, we could have done without that last part.' Lulu says.

'Lulu, bickering!' Jason said. 'Sorry, last one I promise.' Lulu apologizes.

Back in the van, Coop looks at his phone. He gets a text from Maxie and reads it to himself:

'_Awesome. I can't wait 2 c u. xoxo Maxie'_

Coop smiles as he closes his phone. Coop looks up and realizes that they are going in the wrong direction.

'Um…are we going to the hospital a different way?' Coop asked.

'Oh, you guys are going to the hospital. But not alive.' Ric answered with a devilish grin. Coop opens his phone and begins texting Maxie again.

'I told you Coop, Ric said I know too much and now…I'm going to die and you can't help me or yourself. Who will help us now?' Sam rambles.

In the parking garage, Jason is growing impatient.

'They should be here by now, what's taking so long?' He says kicking over a trash can.

'Coop's texting me again.' Maxie announces. She reads it out loud"

'_We're heading somewhere remote. Ric is going to kill us. Sam's frantic.'_

'Jason, we've got to do something!' Maxie whines.

'Spinelli, can't you track Coop's phone on your laptop.' Jason asked.

'I'm already on it.' Spinelli answers. 'Ah, here we go. They're not too far from here, just a little over the ways into…I lost him.' Jason opens the trunk of Lulu's car and pulls out his gun he cocks it then puts in his jeans.

'You guys head straight to the safe house in Lulu's car. Don't stop for nothing at all. I'm going in Coop's and we'll meet you there.' Jason ordered.

'But what about traffic lights? Should we run those?' Spinelli asked.

'Okay, stop at those, but nothing else.' Jason corrects himself.

'What about stop signs?' Spinelli asked.

'Spinelli?!' Jason says raising his voice. 'Okay Stone Cold we're going.' Spinelli responds quickly. Lulu and Spinelli get into the car while Maxie just opens the door and stands there.

'Maxie get in!' Lulu shouts.

'No, you guys go ahead. I'm going with Jason.' Maxie said as she closes the door and rushes to Coop's car.

'Maxie!' Lulu screams.

'Go Lulu, there's no changing her mind of The Bad Blonde One. She has fallen for The Guard of Hearts, ah!' Spinelli says as he leans back in his seat while holding his laptop close to his chest. Lulu stares at her strange friend, then snaps out of it and heads to the safe house zipping past Maxie.

'Jason wait!' Maxie yells as she approaches Coop's car.

'Maxie, you're suppose to have left with Lulu and Spinelli.' Jason complains.

'I couldn't. I want to be your back up. I want to be there when you find Sam and Coop.' Maxie admits. 'Look, don't argue with me. We've wasted enough time already.'

Jason agrees and unlocks the door so Maxie can get in.

The van stops. Sam and Coop's hearts fly up into their throats. They know that they're about to die.

'Okay, it's show time. This time for real.' Ric gloats. Ric and the other guard get out of the van and walk around back to pull their victims out. Ric cuffs Coop and drags him out of the van while the other guard has Sam. They walk a bit away from the van. They stop with Coop and Sam side by side. The other guard takes out his gun and points it in Coop's and Sam's direction.

'Which one first Lansing?' the guard asks. Ric looks at both Sam and Coop trying to make his decision.

'Neither. I'll let nature just take its course.' Ric smiles.

'Why can't I just shoot them now?' the guard asked.

'Because our audience isn't here yet.' Ric answered. 'Coop knows who I'm speaking of right? Ric walks up to Coop and removes his cuffs. 'No, I don't want you cuffed, you see I want you to fulfill what you promised to do at the Metro Court this afternoon.' Ric taunts Coop.

'What is he talking about Coop?' Sam asked.

'Are you going to tell her or should I?' Ric asked. 'You won't so I will. Sam, he promised to kill you so he can be a cop on my force because he admires me.' Ric has a sadistic smile on his face as Sam stares a hole into Coop. Ric pulls Coop towards him, turns him around and puts his gun in Coop's hands as Sam's eyes follow them. 'Do it.' Ric says.

Jason and Maxie pull up in Coop's car nearby. They get out of the car and walk up a little ways and hides in a mini tunnel. They can see Coop with a gun in his hand pointing it at Sam. Jason pulls out his gun and points it in Coop's direction as he slowly pulls the trigger. 'No Jason no!' Maxie screamed pulling on Jason's arm, but it was too late, Jason let go.


	17. Chapter 17

"Coop!" Maxie yelled as she runs toward him.

"Maxie, no!" Jason yelled as he runs behind her.

Jason grabs Maxie by the arm. They watch as the other guard falls to the ground, he's dead. Ric and Coop are shaken by Jason's accuracy. Ric snaps out of it and tries to take the gun from Coop, but he won't let it go. Maxie begins to run toward them again. Ric gets the gun and hits Maxie in the head with it. Jason shoots the gun out of Ric's hand. Coop throws Sam the keys to unshackle herself then tends to Maxie as Jason moves closer to Ric who has surrender.

"Congratulation Morgan, you are able to walk so soon after waking up from a coma.' Ric says.

"Yeah and now I can finally kick your ass." Jason says right before he pistol whips Ric to the ground. Even unconscious, Ric has a smile on his face. Sam is free of her shackles now and drops them to the ground. She and Jason lock eyes as Maxie and Coop look on. They seem to be frozen, like they're not sure what to do. They've been waiting for this moment for so long, though it's nothing like they expected, but still good enough. Jason takes the first steps toward Sam. Sam moves a little then gains enough strength to run into Jason's arms. He opens them up for her as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and his are around waist holding her in his arms. Sam lets out a silent cry as tears roll down her cheeks. She's so happy to be in his arms again, she's not sure if she wants to let go to see his face again. She decides its time to see his face. She lets go and looks straight into those beautiful blue eyes of his and smiles.

"I can't believe it's really you. I feel like I'm in one of my dreams again." She finally says.

"Its really me and I'm not going anywhere, never again." Jason promises. Sam couldn't wait to kiss Jason's lips again. It was better than she remembered and she wasn't ready to stop, but Jason and Sam were interrupted by Maxie who clears her throat loudly to get their attention.

"I'm happy you too are together, but did you forget that Sam's still a prisoner and was due at the hospital and she's not there. Plus we're standing near a dead prison guard and an unconscious DA." Maxie reminds the crew.

"Let's load Ric and the guard in the trunk of Coop's car." Jason instructs not being able to take his eyes off of Sam.

Maxie pulls the car around. Jason is able to take his eyes off of Sam in order to help Coop load up the bodies. They all get in the car and head to the safe house where Lulu and Spinelli were getting things read for their arrival.

"It's going to be in the low 40s tonight, we should start a fire." Lulu says as she holds a match in her hands and a log in the other.

"Where could Stone Cold and the Guard of Hearts put the car?" Spinelli asks himself as he researches on his laptop. Lulu gives up on trying to start a fire and asks, "Why does Jason want us to get rope and duck tape out for?" Lulu walks over to the table with the items on it examining them.

"Um….let's just wait for Stone Cold." Spinelli suggested. "I think that's them now."

"I sure hope so or we are dead meat…though we are already up into our necks with felonies." Lulu says. Soon Maxie and Sam walk through the door with Jason and Coop behind them carrying Ric inside.

"Make that we're drowning in all of the felonies that we've broken…in one night." Lulu adds while Jason and Coop tie Ric to a chair and duck tape his mouth shut.

"Wow….um….Sam…" Spinelli says. "It's so great to see you again." Spinelli walks up to Sam and they share a friendly hug.

"It's so great to see you again Spinelli. I heard that you've been a big help as usual." Sam says after the hug. "And you too Lulu."

"Well I kinda forced myself into the whole thing. I admit that I was sad at first, but now I'm glad that I took this route and not the one Georgie took." Lulu gladly says.

"Georgie?" Sam asked.

"Long story, it will bore you." Maxie says quickly before anyone could speak.

"Woo Maxie, what happened to your face?" Lulu asked. Maxie's face has begun to swell.

"It's nothing." Maxie says.

"It's nothing?" Coop asked. "You saved my life. If you didn't run to me and Ric like you did, he could have shot me when he got the gun away from me."

"Well my face is happy to know that." Maxie jokes rubbing her bruise.

"Here's some ice for it." Lulu says as she hands it to Maxie. "Thanks." Maxie says and truly means it.

"Spinelli, did you find that location for Coop's car?" Jason asked.

"Yep, here it is right here." Spinelli says as he points to his computer screen.

"Great, you're coming with Coop and I." Jason tells Spinelli. "Lulu, you're keys.

"Hurry back." Sam says with a smile.

"I will." Jason says with a smile. Jason catches Lulu's keys and walks out the door.

Jason, Coop, and Spinelli dump Coop's car in an abandon barn then takes Lulu's car back to the safe house. Jason wastes no time getting next to Sam. He walks straight to her as she lays on the couch.

"Well I'm tired, how about you guys?" Maxie asked.

"Yep." Coop says. "I can't believe my eyes are still open." Lulu answered. "I'm just fine. I think I'm just going to play game…" Spinelli answered. "Spinelli!" Lulu interrupts as she nudges Spinelli. "Oh I get it. We're trying to give Stone Cold and Samantha some alone time." Spinelli says. Maxie, Coop, and Lulu go ugh then drag Spinelli and laptop upstairs for some needed sleep time.

"Alone at last." Jason says.

"We'll not completely alone. Ric's right there." Sam points out.

"I can fix that." Jason says. He gets up and pulls the chair holding up unconscious Ric into the kitchen. He holds his arms in the air as Sam smiles at him. He walks back over to the couch and kisses Sam. She grabs his face as they slip back on the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the next morning when Ric began to regain conscious. He was still a little groggy, but could see Spinelli waving variously in his face.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened.'' Spinelli announces.

"Is this hell?" he asked.

"It's a special kind of hell. Made just for you.'' Coop says coming into Ric's groggy view

''Oh and just to let you know my face is not doing just fine.'' Maxie chimes in as well.

''Woo! His looks way worst than you're Maxie. But it really makes his brown eyes pop, you know? Well eye pop.'' Lulu giggles as she compliments Ric on his shiner. Ric view becomes a bit clearer when Sam approaches him with Jason's gun.

''Bang!'' she shouts letting out an evil laugh.

''Okay you guys had you're fun. Now it's time to get down to business.'' Jason appears. Ric tries to laugh through his duck taped mouth.

"Sam's missing, Ric's missing, both guards are missing, and Jason's missing from the hospital?" Alexis asks aloud to Nikolas and Lucky in the interrogation room of the PCPD. "What are the odds?"

"I'm not sure, but we're looking." Lucky says.

"Obviously you're looking isn't good enough. They're still missing." Alexis raises her voice.

"Alexis, they're doing what they can do right now." Nikolas says.

"I need some air." She announces.

"I wish there was more I could do to help Alexis. She's been such a great friend to dad." Lucky says.

"Why don't you cut the bs, Lucky? I know you know more than you're admitting." Nikolas scolds Lucky. "Alexis has been such a great friend to Luke, oh please. That's just a cover. You know where Sam and Jason are."

"No I don't….know for sure where they are." Lucky admits.

"But you know that they are together, right?" Nikolas asked not backing down.

"You have to keep this between you and me." Lucky warns.

"It depends." Nikolas says as she crosses his arms.

"Well if you want to keep Sam and Lulu safe, you will." Lucky cautions.

"Lulu? How is she involved?" Nikolas is more interested now. Lucky tells Nikolas all that he knows. Nikolas tilts his head back and rubs his hands down his face as Lucky looks on.

"You're appalled, aren't you?" Lucky asks.

"More like speechless." Nikolas admits. "Disappointed also"

"Well it's nice to know that they are alive, right?" Lucky asks looking on the bright side.

"But we don't know that for a fact, Lucky. They could all be laying face down bleeding to death if they aren't dead already. Their plan went wrong somewhere; they never made it to the hospital." Nikolas points out. "They never made it to the hospital."

"I can call Robin and see if she's heard from Jason." Lucky suggests.

"No, we need to go to them." Nikolas says. "Ric's boss or whatever could be looking for them. We need to find a safe place for them."

Lucky agrees and head over to Lucky's house to get Robin, Elizabeth, and Georgie to sneak them to Wyndermere.

At the safe house, everyone reveals to each other what they know so they can piece together the puzzle and end this.

"Now what's left is to know who's Trevor's client is. So Ric, who is he?" Jason asked. He rips the tape off of Ric's face. Ric tries not to scream, but lets out a little whimper.

"I don't know." Ric says with a smile.

"Bull!" Maxie says, kicking Ric in the leg.

"Ouch!" Ric screeches. "I really don't know."

"You see, I believe you do." Jason says getting aggravated.

"You'll have to kill me first." Ric taunts.

"That's not a problem." Sam says putting the gun to his head.

"Wait Sam!" Jason stops Sam by grabbing her arm. "I won't let you do something that will put you back in prison."

"Too late for that." Ric chuckles. Jason ignores Ric and focus on Sam.

"Let's just see what Spinelli can find on his laptop, okay." He suggests.

"Okay." Sam surrenders. "You're safe…for now." Ric laughs wickedly, but is silenced by Jason placing the tape back on his mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam and Jason have a seat in the living room as Spinelli and Lulu search the web trying to find a connection between Sam and Trevor's client list.

"No sure luck." Spinelli announce.

"Maybe there's more to those documents." Lulu suggests.

"Those need to stay where they are." Sam says.

"But if they can help find out who set you up and nearly killed Jason, wouldn't it be worth it?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu has a point." Jason said.

"No Jason, they need to stay buried." Sam complained. Sam gets up and walks over to the window, it looks like rain. Maxie walks over to Sam to talk in private.

"Come on Sam, what's in those documents isn't all that bad." Maxie said.

"You read them?" Sam asked.

"No…no I didn't, but come on. You don't believe Jason did it, right?" Maxie asked. "Or else you would have asked me to burn them." Coop's become suspicious of the two and tries to listen in.

"No…no I don't." Sam says Maxie. "You're right I should just ask Jason." Coop moves away from the girls as the turn around. Sam walks over to Jason.

"Jason, can we talk somewhere, private?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Jason said as he took Sam's hand and headed upstairs.

"I heard what you said." Coop admits. "I'm glad you convinced Sam to tell Jason about the documents."

"Now I have to add eavesdropper to your list of faults." Maxie jokes.

"Is this about the documents?" Jason asked.

"Yes. A money transfer of $5 million to drug lord Anthony Zacchara…" Sam spits out. "…with your bank account information on it."

"I've never transferred money to Antony Zacchara." Jason admits. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure other wise we wouldn't be in this mess." Sam said.

"How did you find out about this?" Jason asked.

"I went over to the Lake House one day to get some mail that I had got there. It was on the table next to Ric's briefcase, which I knocked over by accident. I was hurrying to put the papers back inside before Ric saw that I knocked it over….and that's when I saw it. Your name, your account, and Anthony Zacchara's name and account. So I folded it up and put it in my pocket, grabbed my mail and left." Sam explains.

"Ric didn't know it was missing?" Jason asked.

"Yeah he did and he confronted me at the Penthouse not too long after that. He tried to wrestle them out of my hands, but I pulled out a gun at him. He told me I would regret this and he walked over to the playpen and picked Lily up so I put my gun down. He told her to say bye bye to mommy." Sam says as she began to tear up. "He put her back in the playpen and left."

"When did this happen?" Jason asked making his angry face.

"When you were in the Dominican Republic helping Carly get divorced from Sonny for the umpteenth time." Sam confessed.

"And I just got back that night." Jason starts. "That's the night I was shot, right?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"I followed you some place, where was that?" He asked.

"It was warehouse, near the docks." Sam admits.

"Is that were you put the papers at?" Jason asked.

"No, it would be too risky to leave them there. I gave them to Maxie before I went there." Sam tells him.

"Do you know where?" Jason asked.

"Some place safe." Sam says. Jason's getting the feeling that Sam is still hiding something from him.

"Well I'm going to ask Maxie then." Jason says. He leaves Sam in the room alone. Sam paces for a bit then stops. She has an idea. Downstairs, Jason approaches Maxie about the documents.

"So where'd you put them?" He asked.

"Some place safe." Maxie copies Sam.

"Don't play games with me, where are they?" Jason asked again.

"Okay fine, it's in a place no one would think to look." Maxie continues to toy with Jason.

"I'm going to get some air. When I come back, you're going to stop being so cryptic with me." Jason pressures.

"Why didn't you just tell Jason?" Coop asked.

"Because if Sam didn't tell him, I'm not going to. When Sam's ready to drop that bomb, that's when it will come out. Until then…we just have to keep Jason from knowing." Maxie informs Coop. Sam comes downstairs and walks up to Spinelli.

"Are you here to give the Jackal some more clues?" Spinelli asks.

"No….well kinda…yes." Sam stumbles. "I need you to get me to Port Charles."


	20. Chapter 20

"You want to go to Port Charles?" Spinelli asked. "But you're on the run. It wouldn't be wise to."

"I know it's dangerous, but I need to…to protect Jason and Lily from him." Sam says.

"Him, who?" Spinelli asked.

"You'll find out if you help me." Sam promises.

"I don't like this at all, but the Jackal is up for the challenge, and Stone Cold?" Spinelli says.

"No Stone Cold…no Jason." Sam presses.

"Ah, I see. You want to protect Stone Cold by keeping him in the dark completely." Spinelli gets it.

"Exactly!" Sam says. "Now how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Lulu asked.

"Um….find…" Spinelli starts. "…Find a way for me to get to Port Charles." Sam finishes.

"That's crazy. You're a fugitive." Lulu reminds Sam.

"I know, but I have to do this." Sam acknowledges.

"Well I happen to know a thing or two about being a get away driver." Lulu gives in.

"Great." Sam smiles. "But don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Why not?" Lulu asked.

"It's something we need to keep to ourselves." Sam tells Lulu. Lulu agrees to keep this a secret. One by one, Spinelli, Sam, and Lulu made their way around back without Coop or Maxie noticing. They're next stop, Port Charles, NY.

"It got kinda quiet all of a sudden, where is everyone?" Coop asked.

"Beats me." Maxie responds as Jason comes back inside.

"Hey, where's Sam?" He asked.

"I don't know. They were here a second ago." Coop admits.

"What do you mean? Spinelli and Lulu are gone too?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure they're gathered somewhere around here/" Maxie says.

"Spinelli's laptop is missing." Coop points out.

"And so are Lulu's keys." Jason points out. Coop and Jason look at Maxie.

"No fair, you guys took all the clues." Maxie jokes.

"Maybe not all of them." Jason says while staring Maxie down.

In Port Charles, Robin, Elizabeth, Georgie, Lucky, and Nikolas sit around Wyndermere wondering what they should do next.

"Jason, Maxie, Spinelli, and Lulu's phones are off, there's nothing I can do." Robin admits. She closes her phone and sits it on a table.

"Well you could all start your stories over again. Tell me why you all though it was a good idea to help Jason help Sam escape." Nikolas says in disgust.

"I had a bad feeling when Maxie wanted to talk to Spinelli." Georgie admits. "I should have kicked Maxie out the second she walked into Kelly's"

"It's my entire fault, I started it by keeping that fact that Jason woke up from his coma. Then on top of that, I did research to find a drug that could make him heal faster." Robin confesses again. "So blame me and leave everyone else out of it."

"Look on the Brightside guys; it could all be over soon." Elizabeth says trying to up everyone's spirits.

"Yeah, with every one of them dead and us next." Nikolas says as he pours himself a drink. Suddenly, Robin's phone rings.

"It's Jason." Robin announces. "Hey Jason, is everything okay?

"No, Sam's on her way to Port Charles with Spinelli and Lulu." Jason says not wasting any time.

"Why, would she want to do that?" Robin asked. "How can we help?"

"She's….she's going after Sonny." Jason answered. "I'm on my way back now, but it's going to be a while, so."

"Okay, we're on it." Robin says not asking anymore questions.

"Was that Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Robin confirms. "Sam's on her way back to Port Charles and is after Sonny with Spinelli and Lulu helping her."

"Where's Maxie and Coop? Georgie asked.

"They're on there way with Jason, but it's going to be awhile." Robin informs them.

"So we need to find them before they get to Sonny." Nikolas says picking up his keys and heading out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Spinelli and Lulu pull up at the front gate of Sonny's place ready to complete their mission that Sam has asked them to do.

"I feel bad leaving Sam alone." Lulu admits.

"That's what fair Samantha wants, that's what she shall get." Spinelli says. "Now let's focus on getting those documents."

"That was pretty smart of Maxie to hide them in Sonny's place." Lulu admits. "He wouldn't think to look under his own roof or should I say backyard.

"You know what to do." They both said.

Lulu walks up to the front door and is let in by Sonny's bodyguard Max who announces her presence to Sonny. Spinelli sneaks into the backyard.

"Lulu, what brings you here?" Sonny asked.

"I wanted to see the boys, are they here?" Lulu asked.

"No, they're with Carly tonight." Sonny says as he puts his feet up on his coffee table and reads the paper.

"Pretty late in the day to be reading that, huh?" Lulu asked buying some time.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I um…had to do a few things this morning….why you keep looking outside?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, it just looked like it was going to rain when I came in. I was just wondering if it started yet." Lulu covers.

"Aw, yes. We're suppose to get some thunderstorms tonight." Sonny points it out in the paper.

"Yep, it looks like a great night to be outside." Lulu says being sarcastic.

"Why are you really here?" Sonny asked.

"I told you, to see the boys." Lulu reminds him.

"But they aren't here." Sonny reminds her.

"Okay, I'll tell you the real reason why I am here." Lulu admits.

Lightening begins to strike as Spinelli searches through the garden to find the patch of lilies. That's were he will find the documents buried. "Ah ha!" He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Robin, Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Lucky arrive at Sonny's.

"I'll go around back." Lucky says. While the rest knock on the front door.

"Do you think this is smart, just walking up to Sonny's door? What if Lulu's inside?" Elizabeth asked.

"What other way do we have?" Robin asked.

"The truth will set us free." Nikolas shuts them up and knocks on the front door.

Around back, Lucky see Spinelli.

"Spinelli, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Lucky, um…just admiring The Godfather's garden." Spinelli lies.

"Bull. I know what's going on. You've been helping Jason and Sam." Lucky reveals. "Where's Lulu?"

Back inside, Sonny confronts Lulu.

"So why are you really here?" He asked.

"Well…um…" Lulu starts, but is interrupted by Max.

"Um…Sonny? Nikolas, Robin, and Elizabeth are here to see you." He announces. Lulu turns pale.

"Send them in. This should be fun." Sonny says with a smile as he stands up and approaches Lulu.

Across town, a window opens. Someone climbs through, then closes it just as it beings to rain. They tip toes across the room then stops at a bed. They look down and can see Lily in her crib. Lily begins to fuss so the stranger picks her up out of her tiny bed. Lily immediately stops, like she knew she was safe with this person, like she knew who this person is. And she does, her mother Sam.

"It's okay sweetie, mommy's here now." She says as she rubs Lily's back. "No more mean old Carly. Sam was so happy to see and hold her daughter again that she didn't even realize she was now being watched.

"Mean old Carly, uh? Well Lily, let auntie Carly show mommy how mean she really can be." Carly and Sam make eye contact. "It's war now." They both thought.

Back at Sonny's Lucky and Spinelli uncover the missing documents.

"Maybe you shouldn't see these." Spinelli says as he tries to cover them up.

"What is it? We're on the same team." Lucky tells him.

"But you're also a cop." Spinelli starts. "I'm already breaking so many laws, what's one more?" Lucky says.

"Yes, you are." Spinelli admits as he hands the documents to Lucky who tries to shield them from the rain.

"Boss said you guys would be back here." Says Logan, fresh out of the hospital as he and Max point their guns in Lucky and Spinelli's backs.

Inside, Sonny has the gang all tied up awaiting Trevor's arrival.

"So those documents were right under my nose this whole time. Now that is pretty damn smart." Sonny admits as he rubs his gun against his face.

"Why did you guys come here?" Lulu asked quietly to Robin.

"Jason warned us that you guys would come here. We thought you would need some help." Robin admits.

"Well you thought wrong." Lulu says in a bad mood. "I could have handled this myself. To the crews' dismay, Trevor arrives and helps round up Spinelli and Logan.

"Great, now we're really screwed." Lulu murmured.

"What should we do with them boss?" Max asked.

"Tie Lucky up…leave Spinelli out, he can be of some use." Sonny instructs. Logan pulls up a chair for Lucky and places it next to Lulu.

"Have a seat detective Spencer." He says with a laugh. As Logan ties him up, he looks up and can see Lulu. He stops for a brief moment and then continues. "This should hold ya."

"Here are the documents Michael, all safe and sound." Trevor hands Sonny the paper with delight.

"Finally." Sonny says.

"Little girl, where is my Richard?" He asked Lulu.

"All tied up with a bruise to match Maxie's" Lulu giggles.

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see." Lulu continues to giggle.


	22. Chapter 22

Maxie opens the doors to Jason's penthouse. She and Coop enter empty handed while Jason drags Ric inside and throws him down on the couch.

"So Robin much have rescued Georgie. Hopefully she kept her mouth shut and out of trouble." Maxie notes.

"Wow, so I'm not you guys' first hostage? I'm…I'm so hurt." Ric jokes. Jason kicks him. "Ouch!" Ric says with a little snicker.

"Shut up or I'll duck tape your mouth again." Jason threatens.

"Can't we just skip the threats and get to the beatings?" Maxie asked.

"You two stay here and wait for me to call with the next step." Jason instructs.

"No way, we're going with you." Coop insists.

"No, stay here." Jason orders pointing at the ground. "Here's a gun. Don't use it on Ric."

"Oh darn! There goes the fun." Maxie jokes as she flops on the couch next to Ric and flips through the channels. Jason places the gun on the table and walks out the door.

At Sonny's Trevor isn't pleased by Lulu's laughter toward his son's whereabouts.

"I'm going to ask you again little girl, where is my Richard?" Trevor demands. He stands in front of her in hopes to intimate her into answering.

"I don't know. And don't care for that matter." Lulu smiles.

"Ugh, just like her father." Sonny sighs.

"Maybe Spinelli could help you out." Nikolas suggests.

"Good idea…yes! I'm on it." Spinelli says opening his laptop to track Jason.

"And how can he do that using his…his laptop? You've gotta be joking me." Trevor smirks.

"I can trace Stone Cold's cell. There's a tiny tracking device that was implanted in his phone that can be traced using the cyber world and even better so from my trusted laptop since Stone Cold sprung for this highly expensive computer program that allows me to track anyone and everyone that Stone Cold or anyone else wishes me too." Spinelli explains. Everyone stares at Spinelli with confusion.

"If any of that meant finding my Richard and Morgan, then do it." Trevor breaks the silence. It becomes silent again.

"Eureka!" Spinelli yelps startling nearly everyone. "I know exactly where Stone Cold is."

"Where?" Sonny evilly as he slumps down to Spinelli's seating level. Spinelli looks at Sonny then at his laptop quickly.

At Carly's, Lily is sound asleep so Sam put her back into her crib so she could handle Carly and not in a good way. They both agreed to walk down to the living room to allow the kids to sleep.

"Now that Lily is asleep, you can leave. She won't miss you, she never did." Carly barks.

"How do you know? You don't even spend enough time with your own kids must like my little one. Or do you care more about Lily than your boys because she's Jason's. You know the one that got away from you." Sam snaps.

"Oh please. If Jason wasn't Lily's father, she'd end up trash. You know just like you." Carly smiles.

"Trash? Wow, you called me trash? Only trash would keep a mother from her child. Only trash would keep their best friend from the loves of his life his girlfriend and his daughter. Two things I haven't done, but you've done." Sam says not backing down.

"You know what? I am sick of you. Get the hell out of my house." Carly demands.

"Whoops! Did I hit a nerve?" Sam asked. Before Sam realized it, Carly slapped her across her face hard. Sam loses her balance a bit, but finds it and lets out a laugh. "Oh I'm going to love ever minute of this." She says.

"So where is Morgan?" Trevor asked getting impatient.

"Right behind that door." Spinelli says pointing at the front door. But that wasn't enough warning for them because Jason comes in as lightening strikes and with guns a blazing hitting Logan and Max. Sonny, Trevor, and Spinelli take cover. Trevor tries to grab Spinelli's foot, but Jason shoots him in the arm. Spinelli breaks free and begins to untie everyone.

Thunder rumbles as Sam slaps Carly to the ground. Carly tries to crawl away, but Sam catches up with her by pulling on her shirt. Carly kicks Sam, but it doesn't phase her much. Sam's a mom on a mission. Protect her daughter from this bitch and anyone else that would stand in her way.

Sonny tries to get out the back door, but Jason's hot on his trail. Sonny jumps over the terrace and lands face first into the mud as the rain begins to pour down harder. Jason jumps over just as Sonny picks himself up. He knocks Sonny back to the ground with a punch to the face.

Sam allows Carly to get up just to get knocked back down. Once down, Sam kicks her repeatedly in the sides before Carly grabs her foot and tries to pull her to the ground. Carly climbs on top and punches Sam in the face. She attempts again, but Sam grips Carly's wrist so she ties the other, but the same thing happen. Sam then head butts her.

Sonny's seems dizzy after his head butt from Jason. Jason wastes no time kicking Sonny and punching him hard letting out all his pint up frustration and anger he's hand to endure for months. Being in a coma, being separated from Sam and Lily, being alone in the hospital, and being lied to. All those feelings overwhelm Jason so that he's unable to realize what he's doing to Sonny. And he beings to weaken. "Stop Jason!" Robin yells. "The drug is wearing off."

Sam grabs a hold of Carly and throws her back down on the floor kicking and punching her. The thundering has stopped and Sam can here Lily crying on the baby monitor. Sam stops and heads for the stairs, running up a few steps. Carly recovers and goes after Sam pulling her back down the stairs by her legs with, hitting her body on each step. Sam kicks her off knocking her into the wall and heads back up. Carly rushes up behind her. Sam reaches Lily's door and begins to open it, but Carly wraps her arms around her pulling her toward her. Sam repeatedly elbows Carly in her bruised sides. Carly releases her, but only to grab her again this time ramming her head into the wall. Sam bounces back and checks for swelling, but Carly isn't down with her. She pulls on her arms and tries to push her down the stairs. Sam resists and elbows Carly in the face. Sam runs to the room, but Carly grabs her arms again as the lean against the stair rail. Sam pushes Carly off of her only for Carly to run back losing the rail. Sam pushes back going forward against Carly hitting the wall. Sam reaches to punch Carly, hopefully to knock her out, Carly pushes her. Sam catches herself with help from the stair rail loosening it up some more. Carly comes back pushing Sam again loosening up the rail even more. Sam blocks and tries to fight Carly off, with all the pressure against the rail, it gives way and both women end up on the first floor.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason falls into the mud. Robin rushes over to help Jason. Sonny stops Robin, but she tries to fight her way through Sonny's grip while yelling, "Jason!"

"Unhand her you, you, bully!" Spinelli shouts. Lucky and Nikolas rush over to help. Lucky and Nikolas knock Sonny to the ground. Robin kneels on the ground to check out Jason.

"He's still breathing." Robin announces as Elizabeth and Spinelli join the crowd. "He's awake." Jason's eyes open and he sits up. "You had us worried for a moment." Robin cries.

"I'm fine, what about Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Nikolas and Lucky handled him." Elizabeth says with a smile as sirens began to travel closer toward them. Jason gets to his feet as Nikolas and Lucky help Sonny to his. Jason walks over so he could be face to face with Sonny, then punches him knocking Nikolas and Lucky back a little as Mac walks up.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day that I would get the call about Morgan and Cornithos fighting." Mac says in happiness.

"Yeah, well Sonny's been up to no good and wanted to frame me for it. I have no more loyalties with him anymore." Jason says as he walks away pulling Spinelli with him.

"Where's Sam?" He asked him.

"She went to the Valkyrie's to retrieve Sweet Lily." Spinelli informs him.

"Come on." Jason said.

"What about the blonde one?" Spinelli asked.

"Forget Lulu." Jason said pulling Spinelli as they go. Nikolas walks away from the group and follows Jason and Spinelli. Jason puts Spinelli in the car as Nikolas walks up.

"I'm going with you to help Sam." Nikolas demands.

"I want to work alone on this. No more interferences." Jason insists.

"But the Prince is Fair Samantha's cousin. He can help." Spinelli suggests.

"Get in." Jason sighs.

"Maybe I should drive." Nikolas proposes.

"Would you like to hold my gun next?" Jason asked being sarcastic as he gets into the back.

"No need to be a smart ass." Nikolas says as they drive off.

Inside of Sonny's, Lulu helps stop Logan from bleeding to death before paramedics arrived. They ask her to move aside as they work on getting Logan to the hospital. She looks on the other side of the floor at Max who's doing fine. Then she looks for Trevor, but he's disappeared. "That's odd" she said to herself. "I thought he was near dead.

At the penthouse, Coop and Maxie try not to be worried about their friends, but Ric is making it impossible.

"Wow, wouldn't it be something if both Jason and Sam ended up dead? Then all of this would be all for nothing." Ric smirks.

"Can it Lansing!" Coop demanded.

"What? Oh I guess I shouldn't mention all of those who've you and the other dragged into this whole mess." Ric continues.

"None of this would be happening if it weren't for you, your daddy, and your brother." Maxie shouts giving Ric an evil look. Ric couldn't help but smile at Maxie's face, but their stare fest was cut short by a knock at the door. "Who's that Coop?"

"I don't know." Coop answered as he pulls out his gun and inched closer to the door.

"It's Georgie, Maxie I know you're inside I can hear you down the hall." Georgie yelled. Coop opened the door and all eyes were on Georgie.

"Hey Georgie!" Ric smiled. "I would wave, but I'm tied up at the moment. You know the feeling."

"Wow, I guess it wasn't enough that you kidnapped your own sister, but the D.A. also?" Georgie scolds.

"This was all Jason's idea. I said to kill him." Maxie sets the record straight.

"Wow and now you're ordering hits. I guess murder is the only crime you haven't committed in the last 24hours or have you? Never mind I don't need to or want to know anymore than I already know." Georgie says.

"You have no idea what Ric's been up to lately. He's being this whole thing with Sam." Maxie argues. "He's evil, he wanted Sam dead. Not to mention Coop and he ordered this guy named Logan Hayes to kill me…your sister." Georgie turns her attention to Ric who's all smiles.

"Are you just going to sit there and take that?" Georgie asked Ric. But before Ric could say anything, there was a bang at the door.

"Richard!" they yelled.

"Father?" Ric asked.

"Yes! Open the door." Trevor asked.

"Yeah, just show we could blow your head off." Maxie shouted.

At Carly's, Sam and Carly lay on the ground not being able to move. Michael and Morgan come out of their rooms and see them there.

"Mommy!" Morgan shouted, but Carly didn't respond.

"I'm going to call for help, Morgan." Michael said as he grabbed the phone off the floor. Jason, Spinelli, and Nikolas arrive shouting out Carly and Sam's names before they walk inside.

"It's Uncle Jason." Michaels says as he and Morgan slowly, but carefully walk down the stairs to open the door.

"Where's Sam?" Jason asked, but didn't give them time to answer. He could see Carly and Sam unconscious on the floor. He rushes to Sam's side and Nikolas to Carly's. They check their pulses.

"Carly's still breathing." Nikolas announces.

"So is Sam." Jason says finally. "But it's weak."

"I already called for help." Michael says.

"Good job buddy." Jason says. "Spinelli, go get Lily."

"Yes Stone Cold." Spinelli took his order seriously.

"And be careful." Jason added. Spinelli makes his way upstairs and into the nursery were Lily laid silently in her crib oblivious to what's gone on around her.

"Have no fear, the Jackal's here." Spinelli smiles as he lifted the little one out of her crib. "Stone Cold and Fair Samantha can't wait to hold you in their arms again, but as soon as they relinquish the bad guys of course." Spinelli rambled. He started to say more, but Lily put her little hand against his mouth as if to silence him. He takes the hint and carries her downstairs. The paramedics arrive and put the still unconscious Sam and Carly on stretches to take them to General Hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

Robin and Elizabeth rush into the ER to prepare to help Sam and Carly when they come in. Patrick is waiting as well.

"Robin, Elizabeth! You two are all wet, me like." He jokes.

"Stop joking around, Sam and Carly are coming in unconscious." Robin says hitting him in the gut.

"I know and that's why I'm here." Patrick insists.

"To take advantage?" Robin jokes.

"No, to lend my expertise. Then get some action." Patrick says. Robin and Elizabeth roll their eyes as Carly and Sam are being rolled into the ER. Robin and Patrick examine as Carly wakes up.

"Jason?" She asked as she watched Jason stare at Sam's seemly lifeless body.

"It's okay Carly; Dr. Drake is going to take great care of you." Elizabeth insisted.

"No! I want Dr. Drake working on Sam." Jason said. "If she needs surgery."

"Hopefully it won't get to that." Patrick says. "Let's get them to X-Ray." Epiphany comes over and helps wheel the girls into X-Ray. Jason's worried that Sam hasn't responded yet.

"Our Fair Samantha will not fail us now….now that everything's falling into place." Spinelli insists as he holds Lily in his arms. "Would Stone Cold like to hold Sweet Lily for comfort?"

"Yeah, I would." Jason said as Spinelli places his daughter in his arms. "I think its working."

"Of course." Spinelli beams. Nikolas, Lucky, and Alexis walk in on the special occasion.

"Is that my beautiful granddaughter?" Alexis asked.

"You want to hold her?" Jason asked.

"Yes I would." Alexis said with tears forming in her eyes as Jason places Lily in her arms. A sudden calm came across Alexis. She was not longer terrified about Sam's condition or mad at Jason and company. Robin comes out and informs everyone that Carly and Sam have been moved to rooms and that they were awaiting X-Ray and CAT scan results. Jason and Spinelli rush to Sam's room with Alexis and Nikolas close behind. Jason's the first one in. He walks up to her and removes the hair from in front of her face when a strange odor fills the room.

"Uh oh! Someone needs to be changed." Alexis announced as she leaves the room to change Lily.

"I'll leave you two….three alone." Nikolas said as he walks out Lucky walks in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Lulu?" He asked.

"No I haven't. I thought she would be with you." Spinelli said.

"Where else could she have gone?" Lucky asked.

"The penthouse!" Spinelli suggested. Jason turned around. "The penthouse." Jason said.

"I'm coming with you." Lucky insists.

"Ok." Jason agrees. "Spinelli, do not leave Sam's side for anything and when Alexis comes back, tell her the same with Lily."

"But Stone Cold, what if I have to leave for a bit." Spinelli asked.

"For what?" Jason asked back.

"You know, to use the little boys' room." Spinelli answered quietly. Jason sighed then picked up a little cup and said, "Here, go in here."

"That's just cold Stone Cold." Spinelli says not amused. Jason and Lucky head to the penthouse.

At the penthouse, Trevor was busy finding a way in and threatening all inside.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you if you don't open this damn door." He screams banging as well as if to wake the neighbors.

"Okay Coop, I'm going to open the door and then you shoot him." Maxie suggested.

"Pap! They're planning to shoot you!" Ric yelled.

"Shut up!" Maxie slaps Ric across the face.

"Now they're hitting me." Ric laughs.

"Oh I'll show you a hit!" Maxie warns as she being to attack Ric, Coop and Georgie try to hold her back as Trevor finds an axe to open the door with. He begins to ram the axe into the door. Everyone stops and Coop pulls out his gun.

"Shoot him!" Maxie screamed. Coop tries, but the gun doesn't go off.

"Don't tell me Jason left you guys without any bullets." Georgie says right before she takes cover under the pool table. Maxie searches the drawers for bullets.

"I can't find any." Maxie yells. Coop attempts to run up on Trevor, but backs off when he walks through the door with axe in hand.

"Didn't I promise I would get in and kill you all?" Trevor asked.

"Yes father you did." Ric gloats. Maxie grabs a lamp and throws it at Trevor's head. It knocks him off balance a little, but he ends up swinging the axe toward Coop's head. Coop ducks onto the floor and moves right before chopping off Coop's leg, but Coop gets the side of the blade upside his head and he hits the floor.

"Hey, nobody is going to chop up no one!" Maxie screamed as she brings a letter opener into the fight. Trevor hits her with the other end of the axe giving her a bruise on the other side of her face. "Maxie!" Georgie yells as she runs toward her. "You want some to little girl?" Trevor asked as he grabbed her anyways. Ric laughs hysterically, but then stops when he sees Lulu walk up behind Trevor with a fire extinguisher. She hits him repeatedly in the head and in the back, knocking him to the floor.

"Ding dong! Honey I'm home." Lulu jokes dropping the extinguisher on Trevor.

"You bitch!" Ric spat out. Lulu gives him a polite smile before punching him right in the nose. Lulu pulls her hand back and rubs it. "Gees that hurt, yet it felt good." Lulu smiles as Lucky and Jason arrive.

"What happened to my door?" Jason asked.

"Trevor took an axe to it." Lulu said.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked her.

"Yeah I am, but I can't say the same for everyone else." Lulu points out.

"I'm okay." Georgie says as she slowly gets up. As Mac and Cruz arrive.

"Morgan, this is the third time I've been called and have heard your name mentioned in the last hour." Mac yells. "What happened to Maxie?"

"Mac!" Georgie says running up to him.

"Maxie and Coop got hit in the head with an axe courtesy of Trevor Lansing." Lulu says.

"And why is D.A. Lansing tied up and blooded?" Mac asked.

"He's part of it too." Lucky says. "Here are the documents." Lucky hands Mac the documents.

"So this is what all of this is about?" Mac asked.

"Yes sir." Jason answered.

"Well we already have Cornithos in custody. Now we just need to round up the Lansing's." Mac jokes. "And you young lady, we're going to have one serious talk."

"Okay Mac, but let me get some rest please." Maxie agreed before closing her eyes again.


	25. Chapter 25

Jason makes sure Maxie and Coop are taken care of before going to see about Sam again. He goes into her room, but realizes it's Carly's room and she notices him.

"Jason?" She asked. Jason stopped.

"Yeah it's me." He replied as he turned around. He didn't really know what to say to her.

"Where are my boys?" She asked.

"Lucky dropped them off at Bobbie's." Jason replied. He tried to leave again, but Carly stopped him.

"Look Jason I'm sorry. I didn't know that Sonny was going to use me wanting to get a divorce to get you out of the country so he could kill Sam. I didn't know anything. I just believed him and I hated that I believed in him and kept Sam away from you and Lily all this time." Carly confessed. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I will have to think about it." Jason said as he tired to leave again.

"Please Jason, don't go." She yelled, but Jason didn't care. He wanted out. He wanted Sam and Lily, but he's interrupted again, this time by Emily.

"Jason, I just got back from the PCPD and Sonny's been arrested for shooting you? I don't understand." Emily informs him.

"He's the one that shoot me in the head. What more do you need to understand?" Jason replied.

"Sam shot you. That's what Sonny said." Emily tells him.

"Sonny's a liar okay. I remember everything now. I know about you and Sonny. I know what you guys did to Sam and Lily, you and Carly, I know it all. So don't try and explain yourself away." Jason warned.

"Please Jason. Just one day, it doesn't have to be soon, but one day, could you forgive me and trust me again?" Emily asked.

"Like I told Carly, I have to think about it. Right now my only concern is for Sam and Lily." Jason informs her.

"I understand." Emily says as she watches Jason go into Sam's room.

"Stone Cold!" Spinelli shouts. "You have to hear Fair Samantha's and the Valkyrie's fight. It was totally awesome."

"Aw…Spinelli, maybe we should leave to happy family be." Alexis suggests.

"Aw…yes Goddess Mother." Spinelli says getting the hint this time. Jason takes a seat next to Sam's bed as she hold Lily in her arms.

"We made it Jason." Sam smiles.

"I couldn't have done it without everyone else." Jason admits.

"I heard Maxie and Coop were in the ER as well." Sam says.

"Yep. Trevor went at them with an axe. He bruised them up pretty bad." He tells her.

"And you came and saved the day?" she asked.

"No, Lulu had everything under control before Lucky and I got there." He laughs. "She hit him with a fire extinguisher and then punched Ric in the nose."

"I'm sorry I missed it." She laughs. Jason leaned in to give his favorite girls a kiss each.

Spinelli walks pass Maxie's examine room as she screams over them cleaning her bruises.

"Ouch! That sounds painful." Spinelli tells Georgie.

"It is and I hope that Maxie will learn her lesson this time. Though I doubt it." Georgie tells him. "But now that I think about all we just went through and I realize that it was all for a good cause. Don't you think so?"

"Totally, um…Georgie…um….you remember at Kelly's when Maxie threaten to tell me what you really felt about me…um….what is that exactly, I mean how do you feel about me?" Spinelli asked tripping over his own words.

"This is how I feel about you." Georgie says pulling Spinelli into big soft kiss. She releases him and he falls to the floor with a big smile on his face. "Whoops!" Georgie says.

"Wow! That must have been some kiss." Lulu laughs.

"Okay you don't have to take pleasure in it Nurse Webber." Maxie complained.

"Oh, I wasn't taking pleasure in it at all." Elizabeth joked as she walks away.

"She liked it, I know it." Maxie tells Coop as he walked in.

"You should have seen it, Georgie kissed Spinelli and he's on the floor." Coop laughed.

"Darn, now what about am I going to hold over Georgie's head?" Maxie asked.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Coop joked as he kissed his bruised girlfriend.

Sonny, Trevor, and Ric were arrested and charged with attempted murder (against Jason), falsifying evidence (Jason's and Anthony Zacchara's bank account transfers were proven fakes), embezzlement (of Anthony Zacchara's fortune), countless assault charges (against Jason, Sam, Maxie, Coop, and Georgie), and wrongfully imprisonment (against Sam, Lulu, Lucky, Spinelli, Nikolas, Robin, and Elizabeth).

All the charges against Sam were dropped and no charges were brought upon Jason, Spinelli, Lulu, Robin, Elizabeth, Georgie, Coop, Maxie, Nikolas, or Lucky for their part in helping Sam escape and assaulting Ric, Sonny, and Trevor. Jason forgave Emily and he's also giving Max and Logan another chance because of the obsessive begging from Lulu and Carly. Yep, Jason forgave Carly as well, but gave her some rules that she must obey by or he'll cut her out of his life for good:

Call only if her life is threatened.

No hitting or attacking Sam for any reason whatsoever no matter what she says first.

Must call before coming over. Only once and no begging. Then must knock and be invited in.

No sexually advances.

Must fall all the rules and any others that come up.

Spinelli asked Georgie out on a date and she accepted.

Robin gave Patrick a chance.

Elizabeth and Lucky kept their jobs and are working on their relationship.

Maxie and Coop are dating now. They are a part of the Cornithos and Morgan organization. Though Jason plans on dropping the Cornithos and adding Barrett.

Nikolas isn't quick to rekindle his feelings for Emily, though she wants him too.

Alexis is putting all her focus into work and her girls.

And last but not least, Jason proposed to Sam and they are planning on having another baby.

THE END!


End file.
